Twice Love - Bônus
by MaluNadinny21
Summary: BÔNUS da short Twice Love. Bella e Edward oficialmente juntos. Dois corações felizes por baterem em sincronia. Juntos eles podem enfrentar o mundo. Um futuro incerto, mas que ambos querem enfrentá-lo juntos, pois assim nada irá derruba-los.
1. Chapter 1

**_A Saga Crepúsculo pertence a Stephenie Meyer. Apenas brinquei um pouco com seus personagens, ao criar esse Bônus._**

 **História feita totalmente por mim, recuse plágios.**

 **Depois de seus pedidos e sugestões, O primeiro Bônus vai sair. Ele está sendo preparado com todo carinho.**  
 **Mas como a pessoa ansiosa que sou, aqui um pequeno pedaço dele.**

* * *

 _"Lindo."_ Suspiro como a boba apaixonada que sou nesse momento.

 _"Nossa, até sua costa consegue ser linda."_ Penso ao come-lo com os olhos. Perto do seu bumbum (da qual tenho que me lembrar de apertar sempre que puder) tem um caminho em um formato de V. Sinto uma vontade tremenda de lamber.

Suspiro mais uma vez antes de me encaminhar para cozinha para preparar nosso café da manhã.

Quando estou me sentindo muito feliz eu gosto de cozinhar, assim quando estou me sentindo triste. Porém hoje o sentimento que reina, felizmente, é a mais completa alegria. Eu me sinto eufórica, sinto vontade de pular, gritar, ri, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

 ** _Um pedacinho do primeiro Bônus._**  
 ** _Espero que você tenha gostado._**  
 ** _Obrigada por ler._**


	2. O Dia Seguinte

**Hello! Minha Beta está atolada na faculdade, então ainda não recebi o capítulo betado, mas como sou um pouco ansiosa, resolvi postar logo o capítulo.** **  
** **Desculpe a demora.** **  
** **Assim que eu receber o capítulo betado eu vou atualizar o capítulo.**

 **Boa Leitura.**

* * *

 **Bônus Twice Love**

 **P.O.V Bella**

Quando eu resolvi volta para Forks nunca imaginei que poderia me sentir assim, flutuando. E muito menos que a pessoa responsável por essa sensação seria Edward Cullen, o garoto mais doce que conheci em toda minha vida.

Quando me lembro de nossa noite é impossível segurar o sorriso bobo que aparece em meu rosto.

Encontro-me deitada em minha cama de lado, olhando para o seu rosto sereno. Seu cabelo está desgrenhado (ou melhor mais desgrenhado que o habitual), seus cílios formam um pequena sobra na maçã de seu rosto, sua boca rosada mais que convidativa estar levemente aberta.

Olhar para ele me faz sentir um tremor na barriga que nunca senti ao mesmo tempo eu sinto vontade de acorda-lo e fazer mal uso de seu apetitoso corpo, nunca imaginei que eu fosse uma mulher faminta. Edward desperta em mim os mais diversos sentimentos.

Eu quero cuidar, abraçar, beijar, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Sem conseguir resistir corro meus dedos por seus lindos cabelos, eles têm uma cor incrível, cobre brilhante, completamente macio. Ao sentir meus dedos por ele, Edward solta um profundo suspiro. Rapidamente retiro meus dedos, não quero perturbar seu sono, que me parece está tão relaxante.

Levanto-me e caminho até o banheiro. Lavo meu rosto e escovo os dentes.

Assim que volto para o quarto encontro Edward agarrado ao meu travesseiro com o lençol cobrindo apenas sua cintura. _"Lindo."_ Suspiro como a boba apaixonada que sou nesse momento.

" _Nossa, até sua costa consegue ser linda."_ Penso ao come-lo com os olhas. Perto do seu bumbum (da qual tenho que me lembrar de apertar sempre que puder) tem um caminho em um formato de V. Sinto uma vontade tremenda de lamber.

Suspiro mais uma vez antes de me encaminhar para cozinha para preparar nosso café da manhã.

Quando estou me sentindo muito feliz eu gosto de cozinhar, assim quando estou me sentindo triste. Porém hoje o sentimento que reina, felizmente, é a mais completa alegria. Eu me sinto eufórica, sinto vontade de pular, gritar, ri, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

...

Uns quarenta minutos depois, mais ou menos, tenho preparado ovos mexidos, bacon, suco de laranja. E agora estou finalizando colocando as panquecas em cima da mesa.

Sinto braços quentes rodearem minha cintura, pegando-me tão desprevenida que pulo de susto.

\- Bom dia. – Edward sussurra em minha orelha, me deixado arrepiada. – Estou me sentindo abandonado. – ele faz manha.

\- Bom dia lindo. – digo de volta. – Você estava dormindo tão fofo que não quis lhe acordar. –

\- Na próxima vez me acorde, por favor. – ele aperta seus braços ao me redor. – A cama fica muito fria sem você. – não posso evitar sorrir do seu tom carente.

\- Tudo bem. – viro-me em seus braços para ficar de frente para ele. – Oii. – beijo delicadamente seus lábios.

\- Oi. – o sorriso mais lindo nasce em sua boca, antes de me beijar de novo, porém de um jeito mais intenso.

Minhas mãos automaticamente correm por seu cabelo, os deixando ainda mais revirados. Suas mãos se infiltram por baixo de minha camisa, correndo os seus dedos por minha costa, arrepiando cada pelinho do meu corpo.

Sua língua dança em minha boca, assim como a minha dança na sua. Mordo aqueles lábios rosados e deliciosos. Edward solta um gemido baixo como resposta, assim como aperta mais meu corpo junto ao seu, fazendo-me sentir toda a sua potência.

Desço minhas mãos por sua deliciosa costa, até chegar ao seu delicioso bumbum, apertando-o firmemente, colando seu corpo ainda mais no meu. Ele deixa escapar outro maravilhoso gemido.

Suas mãos rapidamente descem de minha costa para as minhas coxas, levantando-me e colocando-me sentada em cima da mesa.

\- Eu quero sentir você de novo. – ele diz com a respiração acelerada, beijando meu pescoço. Suas mãos novamente se infiltram por dentro de minha camisa, subido por minha barriga até os meus seios, apertando-os entre seus dedos. Fazendo-me soltar um profundo suspiro junto a um gemido.

Minha mão faz o percurso ao contrario dele, em seu corpo, levo-a em direção a única peça de roupa que está vestindo, sua boxer. Corro minha mão por todo o seu comprimento duro ainda por cima do tecido. Quando estou pronta para coloca-la por dentro, um barulho totalmente constrangedor sai de minha barriga. Cortando totalmente o clima.

\- Aff. – solto o ar com força. – Desculpe por isso. – sinto meu rosto esquentar devido ao constrangimento.

Edward ri, beijando delicadamente a ponta do meu nariz.

\- Não se preocupe. – ele me ajuda a descer da mesa. – Eu que devo me desculpar, por atacar você assim. – ele me abraça apertado. – Vem, vamos tomar café da manhã e acalmar esse monstro que tem dentro de você. – ele ri mais uma vez de mim, e meu rosto esquenta ainda mais.

...

Entre provocações e alguns beijos Edward e eu devoramos nosso pequeno banquete.

\- Hmmm. – Edward geme, ao engolir o último pedaço de sua panqueca. – Que delicia Bella. Acho que vou vir tomar café da manhã todos os dias com você. –

Receber elogios a minha comida sempre me deixa em êxtase.

\- Obrigada. – beijo o seu rosto como agradecimento. – Você será sempre bem-vindo. –

\- Pode apostar que venho mesmo. – ele pisca para mim. – Mas infelizmente não vai ser todo dia. No máximo nos finais de semanas. – ele bufa de um jeito super fofo. – Nesse momento eu já queria ta na faculdade para poder morar sozinho. –

\- Um conselho de uma pessoa que já passou por isso. – eu digo. – Não tenha pressa, acredite, você vai sentir falta da mordomia da casa de seus pais. –

\- Eu sei. – ele suspira. – Só que as vezes é um saco ser tratado como um criança. –

\- Não se estresse antes do tempo Edward. – delicadamente puxo o seu rosto para o meu.

Quero encerrar o assunto faculdade. Pode ser bobeira da minha parte. Mas meu coração aperta ao imaginar que em um ano ele vai para longe.

A distração parece funcionar, pois rapidamente Edward me pega no colo, estilo noiva, e me leva para o quarto.

...

Depois de uma perfeita e intensa distração me encontro dentro do closet tentando escolher uma roupa para conhecer, oficialmente, os meus sogros. Enquanto Edward toma o seu banho.

Carlisle e Esme sempre forem pessoais maravilhosas. Sempre me trataram muito bem, com muito carinho. Porém agora como namorada, para completa mais velha, do Edward as coisas podem mudar. Ou ao menos esse é o meu medo.

Não saber qual será a reação deles.

" _Espero que eles aceitem bem nosso namoro."_ Penso enquanto visto a roupa de minha escolha. Uma calça Jens preta e uma camisa de manga curte branca com gola V.

Quando saio do closet encontro Edward apenas de cueca boxer procurando alguma coisa embaixo da minha cama. Uma visão e tanto.

\- rum.. rum.. – limpo a minha garganta para chamar a atenção dele. Ele pula de susto. Não consigo segurar o riso. – Procurando algo? –

\- Sim. – ele corça a nuca pensativo. – As minhas meias. –

\- Já procurou dentro de seus sapatos? –

Seu rosto fica vermelho.

\- Não. – sussurra constrangido.

\- Pois devia. – sorriu e pisco para ele tirando sarro.

\- Você vai apenas de boxer para a sua casa? – pergunto rindo.

\- Claro que não. – ele ri ao identificar a implicância em minha voz. – Eu tenho uma mania de colocar as meias antes de vestir minha calça. – ele senta na cama para colocá-la. – Não me pergunte o por que, nem eu mesmo sei. – ele ri de si mesmo.

\- Cada qual com suas manias. – caminho em sua direção. – Eu mesma tenho as minhas. – abaixo-me e beijo sua boca.

É simplesmente impossível não beija-lo, ao ficar perto dele. Se fosse humanamente possível nossas bocas viveriam grudadas.

Sim, beijar o Edward é o paraíso.

...

Minhas pernas balançam freneticamente de cima a baixo, enquanto estou sentada no banco do passageiro no carro do Edward, a caminho de sua casa.

\- Relaxe Bella. – ele coloca sua mão direita na minha coxa e aperta. – São apenas os meus pais. Eles te adoram. –

\- Somente até descobrirem que eu estou desvirtuando o filho deles. –

Edward solta uma gargalhada.

\- Não é engraçado. – murmuro chateada e nervosa. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

\- Não estou rindo de você linda. – ele aproveita que estamos parados em um sinal, para se inclinar e beijar o meu rosto. – Não se preocupe, eles sabem que não foi você que me desvirtuou. – ele ri ao dizer a palavra.

\- Bobo. – digo a ele, também rindo.

Chegamos a casa dos pais de Edward muito mais rápido do que desejava.

Quando ele para o carro em frente a sua espetacular casa. Meu corpo trava, não consigo fazer nenhum movimento para sair do carro. Fico olhando para frente, pensando em uma maneira discreta de correr.

" _Não seja covarde Bella."_ Me repreendo mentalmente.

Pulo no banco ao escutar uma batida na janela do carro. Olho para fora assustado e vejo Edward olhando para mim preocupado.

Abro a porta no automático. Ele estende sua mão para me ajudar a sair do carro.

\- Tudo bem? – ele pergunta ao colocar suas mãos na minha cintura. – Não precisa ter medo Bella, meus pais amam você. – ele beija de um jeito fofo a pontinha do meu nariz.

\- Desculpe. – eu suspiro. – Agora é diferente Edward, agora eu não vou ser mais apenas a babá da Alice. Agora serei sua namorada, mais velha. – encosto minha testa em seu peito. – Eu estou me sentindo uma adolescente imatura. – sussurro.

\- E como você acha que me vou sentir quando for me apresentar ao chefe Swan como o seu namorado. – ele beija docemente meu pescoço. – E para piorar ele tem uma arma carregada. –

\- Acredite para você ainda será mais fácil. – inspiro profundamente. – Vamos acabar logo com isso. –

Afasto-me de seu abraço, seguro sua mão. Começo a caminhar em direção à porta.

Edward larga minha mão para procurar a chave em seu bolso, abre a porte silenciosamente, provavelmente por causa do meu nervosismo. Puxa-me para dentro de sua casa.

Ele me guia pela cintura até a sala, onde provavelmente estarão os seus pais e talvez Alice. Viramos-nos para direita, eu prendo a respiração, quando a sala entra em nossa visão, eu solto o ar em uma única rajada.

\- Acho que todos estão em seus quartos. – ele sussurra para explicar o por que da sala está vazia.

\- hum hum. – é tudo o que sai da minha boca.

\- Vem. – ele me puxa em direção ao sofá. – Espere-me aqui, por favor. Vou trocar de roupa e aproveito para chamar os meus pais. –

\- Tudo bem. – concordo, mas mentalmente estou, _"não me deixe aqui sozinha"._

" _Pare de se comportar como uma adolescente Bella, você acaba de completar 25 anos, aja como tal."_

\- Bella? – uma voz me desperta do desespero interior. Olho para a direção da voz assustada. Encontro Carlisle me olhando intrigado.

\- Senhor Cul... rum. – limpo a garganta. – Digo bom dia Carlisle. – levanto-me para cumprimenta-lo. " _Praticamente me senti impelida a chama-lo de senhor Cullen, apenas por namorar seu filho (ver se cresce Bella)_ ". Repreendo-me.

\- Bom dia Bella. – ele abre um pequeno sorriso para mim. – Quando chegou? Esme e nem Alice me disseram que você viria almoçar conosco. – meu rosto esquenta, ficando vermelho morango ao escutar sua pergunta. - Claro que isso não é um problema Bella, você é sempre bem-vinda em nossa casa. – ele corrige-se rapidamente ao notar meu desconforto.

\- Eu acabei de chegar com o Edward. – conto a verdade, sem entrar em detalhes, eu sou uma péssima mentirosa. – Eu acredito que ele tenha ido para o quarto dele. –

\- Hmm. – é tudo o que ele diz. Ele me encara por algum tempo, inclina sua cabeça de um jeito curioso. E inesperadamente abre um sorriso discreto, como se tivesse entendido.

Antes que ele possa dizer realmente algo, Esme, Alice e Edward aparecem na sala.

\- Para quê tanta pressa Edward? – exclama Esme. – Seu pai não vai fugir. –

Meu coração volta acelerar, ele bate tão rápido que parece que vai sair pelo meu peito.

Alice nota a minha presença antes de Esme, ela abre um grande sorriso.

\- Bella que surpresa. – ela praticamente pula em cima de mim.

\- Oi Alice. – retribuo o abraço. – Tudo bem com você? –

\- Tudo ótimo. – diz ao se afastar.

\- Bella querida, eu não sabia que você viria aqui hoje, Alice não me disse nada. –

\- Desculpe aparecer sem avisar Esme. – meu rosto mais uma vez esquenta, e minhas mãos estão suando.

\- Imagina. – ela abre um sorriso doce em minha direção. – Você é sempre bem-vinda em nossa casa. –

\- Foi o que eu acabei de dizer a ela. – Carlisle caminha em sua direção e circula sua cintura com um dos braços.

\- Eu vim falar com você e com o Carlisle Esme. – contorço minhas mãos em frente ao meu corpo. Mordo os lábios sem dizer mais nada.

Esme e Carlisle olham para mim cheios de expectativa. Tentando criar coragem para terminar o que comecei a dizer desvio o olhar, e encontro Alice olhando para Edward e depois para mim com um sorriso animado no rosto.

Edward caminha até ao meu lado, sorrir em minha direção me passando conforto.

\- Mãe e pai, nós viemos lhes falar que Bella e eu estamos namorando. – ele diz em um fôlego só, ao segurar minha mão e encarar os seus pais.

Esme escara nos dois em choque. Carlisle abre ainda mais o seu sorriso.

Alice é a única a se pronunciar.

\- Até que enfim. – ele pula animada em nossa direção agarrando Edward e eu em um único abraço. – Parabéns a vocês dois. –

\- Obrigado Alice. – Edward responde a ela.

Eu continuo calada, olhando para Esme, que ainda não esboçou nenhuma reação.

\- Mãe. – Edward a chama ao notar sua falta de palavras.

Ela olha para nós dois, espantada, porém seu semblante mostra tranquilidade.

\- Hmmm... Namorados. – ela pisca repetidas vezes, provavelmente para clarear a mente. – Nossa, eu confesso que estou surpresa, nunca passou por minha mente que você é a garota que estava deixando o Edward bobo nesse último mês. –

\- Mãeeee. – Edward reclama.

\- O que foi? Não negue você estava andando todo sonhador pela casa, e quando chegava à noite sempre tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto. –

\- Esme querida, você está deixando nosso filho constrangido. – Carlisle ri.

\- Desculpe meu bem. – Esme sorrir para Edward.

À medida que Esme fala meu corpo vai relaxando.

\- Esme você se opõe? – pergunto diretamente. – Afinal eu sou mais velha que o Edward. –

\- Bom não posso negar a surpresa. – ela sorri para mim. – Mas acredito que seria hipocrisia da minha parte se eu me opusesse apenas por causa da diferença da idade de vocês. – ela olha para Carlisle amorosamente.

\- Eu conheci Carlisle na mesma idade que o Edward tem agora, e ele também é mais velho que eu. – ela abraça sua cintura. – Eu sei por experiência própria que idade não é tudo. –

Eu suspiro satisfeita com a resposta.

\- Por que não sentamos todos. – Carlisle se manifesta. – Assim ficaremos mais a vontade. –

\- Wow que falta de educação a minha. – Esme fala horrorizada. – Bella querida sente-se, por favor. –

\- Obrigada. – falo ao me sentar.

\- Bom. – Carlisle fala. – Espero sinceramente que o relacionamento de você ocorra tudo bem, você é uma mulher maravilhosa Bella. – meu rosto esquente novamente ao escutar o elogio.

\- Obrigada Carlisle. – sorrio para ele.

\- Eu só tenho uma condição. – Esme se manifesta novamente. E meu coração entra em macha mais uma vez.

\- Qual mãe? –

\- Que você não deixe suas notas na escola caírem, esse é seu último ano, ano que vem você vai para a faculdade, então você sabe que não pode se acomodar nos estudos. – ela fala seria, mostrando que não está brincando.

\- Você está completamente certa Esme, acredite, eu não quero atrapalhar o futuro do Edward. Pode deixar que eu também ficarei atenta a isso. –

\- Mãe a senhora não precisa se preocupar, sabe que eu levo os meus estudos a sério. –

\- Então é isso. – ela sorrir para nós dois. – Bem-vinda a família Bella. –

\- Obrigada. – sorrio aliviada em sua direção.

Alice levanta de seu lugar em um pulo agitado para sentar ao meu lado.

\- Bem-vinda a família cunhada. – ela me abraça apertado. – É muito melhor ter você como cunhada do que a sebosa da Lauren. –

\- Alice. – Edward e Esme a repreendem ao mesmo tempo.

\- Que seja. – ela balança a mão com descaso.

Depois de toda tensão dissipada, a conversa fluiu normalmente. A única diferença é que eu estou encostada na lateral do corpo do Edward, com se braço a minha volta carinhosamente.

Como chegamos próximo ao horário do almoço alguns minutos depois Esme chamou a todos para a sala de jantar, após verificar se o assado já estava pronto.

O almoço correu do mesmo jeito, descontraído e divertido, com conversas bobas.

Ao fim da refeição Carlisle foi para o seu escritório. Enquanto nós quatro voltamos para a sala.

Pegando-me completamente de surpresa, Esme quis saber como e quando começamos a nós envolver. Perguntando quem tomou a iniciativa, como foi.

Deixando tanto Edward como eu completamente constrangidos.

Em poucas palavras e sem muitos detalhes Edward lhe respondeu todas as perguntas.

Felizmente ela não perguntou sobre coisas mais sórdidas.

Esme permaneceu na sala por mais uma hora, antes de subir para se arrumar, pois irá ao mercado.

\- Eu vou com a senhora mãe. – Alice também se levanta.

\- Tudo bem, então vá logo se arrumar. – diz ao subir as escadas.

\- Tchau Bella. – Alice se despede. – Nos falamos depois.

\- Tchau Alice. – sorrio para ela. – Até mais.

Quando as duas somem na escada, eu suspiro novamente aliviada.

Edward sorrir ao meu lado apertando os braços ao meu redor.

\- Eu disse que você não precisava se preocupar. – ele sussurra próximo a minha orelha.

\- Minha preocupação não era sem fundamento. – viro em sua direção. – Mas que bom que os seus pais aceitaram bem. –

\- Sim. – ele encosta seus lábios delicadamente nos meus. – Que conhecer o meu quarto? – pergunta com uma voz carregada de segundas intenções.

\- Aceito conhecer seu quarto. – levanto-me. – Mas nada de tentar seu cominho comigo, não na casa de seus pais, e muito menos na primeira vizita como sua namora. –

\- Tudo bem... Tudo bem. – ele faz um bico fofo ao se levantar. – Vamos. – ele me guia em direção à escada.

O quarto do Edward é um típico quarto adolescente, a única diferença é a ausência de pôsteres, seja de jogadores ou mulheres seminuas (o que me deixou bem aliviada). O seu quarto é grande e bem iluminado por uma enorme janela de vidro, que ocupa quase toda parede.

Ele é pintado de azul marinho com alguns detalhes brancos. Do lado esquerdo perto da porta do banheiro se encontra a sua cama de casal, sua cabeceira e cercada por uma estante repleta de livros, HQs e alguns CDs. Em frente a grande janela fica a sua mesinha que tem um computador e alguns outros objetos.

Do meu direito fica o seu closet, ele é bem espaçoso, com prateleiras de um lado a outro, com um espelho do chão ao teto, no final dele. Do lado esquerdo da porta do closet encontra-se uma TV de muitas polegadas acoplada a parede.

\- O que achou? – ele pergunta ao fechar a porta e notar que estou fazendo uma vistoria em seu quarto.

\- Um pouco diferente do que esperava, mas ainda assim é a sua cara. – sorrio para ele.

\- Por que diferente como você imaginava que ele seria? – ele pergunta curioso, ao me puxar em direção a sua cama.

\- Eu imaginei que ele estaria repleto de pôsteres, principalmente sobre beisebol. –

Ele corça a cabeça um pouco constrangido.

\- O que foi? – pergunto curiosa sobre o seu repentino embaraço.

\- Eu já tive muitos pôsteres. – ele confessa ainda constrangido. – Eu dei fim neles no inicio desse ano, quando mudei a cor das paredes. –

Um sorriso nasce em meu rosto ao ver seu embaraço.

\- Você fica lindo com vergonha. – abraço o seu pescoço e lhe beijo.

Eu tinha toda intenção de levar o beijo de forma leve, mas quem disse que eu consegui.

Edward abraçou minha cintura, me puxou para cima dele ao se deitar em sua cama.

Nossos lábios se movem de forma sincronizada. Depois de todo esse tempo seu beijo ainda me deixa nas nuvens. Eu sinto um calor onde suas mãos tocam a minha pele da cintura.

Meus dedos correm por seu cabelo e ombro, puxando para mais perto de mim. Embaixo de mim, sinto sua excitação crescer.

Ele leva os seus beijos para o meu pescoço.

\- Edward, seus pais. – eu lembro em um sussurro misturado com um gemido.

\- Eu não tenho culpa. – ele também sussurra, ainda beijando meu pescoço. – Você que me atacou, achar mesmo que eu iria ficar imune aos seus beijos? –

\- Desculpe, você está certo. – tento me afastar de seu aperto.

\- Nãooo mesmo. – ele me puxa novamente, porém me deita ao seu lado. – Nada de se afastar. –

\- Tudo bem. – falo ao me acomodar ao seu lado.

Nós ficamos deitados em sua cama, hora assistindo algo na TV, hora se beijando. Os beijos são a melhor parte, porém a todo o momento eu tive que frear a empolgação dele.

Às quatro horas eu sugiro para irmos à casa do Charlie.

\- Não podemos ir outro dia? – Edward pergunta completamente nervoso.

\- É melhor irmos hoje, essa semana você já começa a estudar, não vai ter muito tempo livre. – explico para ele.

\- Ok.. Tudo bem. – ele suspira em derrota. – Vou apenas tomar um banho para que possamos ir. – ele levanta-se da cama. – Me espere aqui mesmo. – diz ao caminhar para o banheiro.

\- Ok. – é tudo o que digo.

Quarenta minutos depois Edward para o carro em frente a casa do meu pai.

Olho para ele tentando conter o sorriso. Ele encontra-se completamente nervoso, e incrivelmente ele está suando um pouco, mesmo nesse clima de Forks.

\- Tem certeza que o seu pai não fica armado dentro de casa? – ele pergunta.

\- Claro que não fica Edward. – sorrio para ele. – Não precisa ficar nervoso. Ele aprovando ou não, isso não muda nada em nosso relacionamento. Eu não sou mais uma adolescente. –

\- Eu sei, mas eu não quero a inimizade do chefe Swan. – ele diz baixinho.

\- Não se preocupe tudo vai correr bem. – beijo o seu rosto. – Meu pai pode parecer uma pessoa seria, mas ele é muito tranquilo. –

\- Ok.. Vamos logo acabar com isso. – diz para logo em seguida sair do carro.

Sigo-o sem esperar que venha abrir a porta do carro para mim. Encontramos-nos no caminho para entrada da casa do meu pai, pego sua mão tentando lhe passar um pouco de conforto.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. – repito ao apertar a Campânia.

Edward aperta a minha mão quando a porta começa a se abrir.

\- Bella? – Charlie exclama surpreso. Ele abaixa o olhar na direção de nossas mãos unidas. Ele franze a testa. – E Edward Cullen. –

\- Bo... bo... boa tarde chefe Swan. – Edward está tão nervoso que tropeça nas palavras.

\- Boa tarde. – ele responde serio.

\- Oi pai. – largo a mão de Edward para poder abraçar Charlie.

Ele desvia o olhar de Edward para retribuir o Edward.

\- Bells, está acontecendo o que eu imagino? – ele sussurra em meu ouvido, com a voz intrigada.

Eu apenas sorrio para ele, e me afasto.

\- Podemos entrar pai? – pergunto.

\- É claro que sim Bella. – ele responde exasperado.

Seguimos Charlie em direção à sala. Ele senta na sua habitual poltrona, enquanto Edward e eu sentamos no sofá de dois lugares.

Coloco minha mão em cima das mãos de Edward em seu colo, Charlie segue o movimento atentamente.

\- Então? – ele pergunta com a voz completamente seria capaz de assustar qualquer um, menos eu, pois já sei que ele não vai criar caso sobre o nosso namoro.

Porém Edward está tão nervoso que não consegue notar isso.

\- Bom... Chefe Swan eu... Eu gostaria de perguntar se o senhor me permite namorar a Bella? – Edward pergunta depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

Charlie notando o seu visível nervosismo, propositalmente, fica calado, com um olhar sério na direção de Edward, fazendo com que ele se mexa desconfortável no sofá.

Seus dedos da mão esquerda correm por seu queixo, e sua mão direita descansa na poltrona.

\- Bella não é mais nenhuma criança e nem adolescente, para que eu impeça de namorar quem ela queira. – Charlie responde por fim.

Reviro os olhos para a sua resposta malcriada.

\- Eu entendo perfeitamente chefe Swan. – A voz do Edward sai um pouco baixa, porém firma. – Entretanto tanto para mim, quanto para Bella, sua aprovação é importante. – a medida que ele fala sua voz fica mais alta. – Saiba que eu respeito muito a sua filha, e que tudo o que eu quero é fazê-la feliz. Não é porque eu sou um adolescente que ainda está no High School que eu não levo a serio meus compromissos. Acredite eu estou muito comprometido com o nosso relacionamento. – ele termina seu discurso de maneira calorada.

\- Muito bem meu jovem. – Charlie se manifesta. – Se é assim tão importante para vocês eu concedo a minha aprovação. – ele se inclina em nossa direção. – Mas escute bem meu rapaz, se eu souber que você brincou com a minha filha, a nossa conversa vai ser muito diferente. –

\- Paiii. – repreendo-o com o olhar.

\- Claro chefe Swan. – tanto Charlie quanto Edward ignoram a minha indignação.

Mesmo que eu estivesse tranquila sobre a reação do Charlie ao meu namoro com o Edward. Confesso que fiquei muito aliviada por ele não fazer objeção.

Depois do momento tenso, nosso fim de tarde seguiu em uma completa alegria. Eu sou invadida por uma luminosa sensação de felicidade. De que tudo está onde deveria estar. E mais uma vez eu sinto aquele alegria genuína em voltar para casa, em voltar para Forks.

Edward e eu nos encontramos agora parados em frente ao meu prédio, depois da curta viagem da casa de meu pai para a minha.

\- Você quer entrar? – pergunto ansiosa para ter um pouco mais de tempo com ele, simplesmente por já está sentindo uma monstruosa saudade de sua presença. Principalmente por saber que nossos dias serão bastante agitados, ele por voltar a estudar e eu por estar ocupada com o restaurante.

Ele olha para o relógio em seu pulso pensativo.

Quando eu comecei a me envolver com Edward, mesmo não demonstrando, eu estava um tanto insegura de como ele iria seguir. Porém com o passar dos dias e dos nossos momentos juntos eu comecei a notar, ainda insegura, que o Edward diferente de muitos adolescentes que usam a idade para serem irresponsáveis, ele sempre se mostrou ser o contrario.

Sempre mostrou ter uma maturidade acima de sua idade, entretanto sem deixar o seu lado jovem e descontraído.

Olhando para ele agora, esperando a sua resposta, mas uma vez vejo o ar maduro que ela carrega.

\- Acredito que não tenha problema em ficar mais um pouco com você. – ele finalmente responde. – Não posso negar que quero mais esse tempo com você antes que a vida agitada comece de novo. – completa antes de sair do carro e caminhar para abrir a minha porta.

\- Madame. – ele estica sua mão para que eu a pegue. – Permita-me ajudá-la. – diz brincalhão.

\- Obrigada, nobre cavalheiro. – entro na brincadeira.

A viagem até o meu andar é silenciosa e amistosa, o silencio não é desconfortável. Ele é apenas isso, o silêncio.

Nossas mãos estão unidas. Seu polegar faz movimentos circulatórios em minha mão. Mesmo sendo um carinho inocente, sinto um calor subir pelo meu braço e aquecer todo o meu corpo. É uma sensação muito constante desde que o reencontrei, e uma sensação muito diferente e intensa do que um dia já senti.

É bom!

Abro a porta de meu apartamento, puxo-o para dentro, fechando logo em seguida a porta atrás de mim.

Sou tomada por uma ansiedade desconhecida, como se fosse a primeira vez que o trago a minha casa. Sinceramente me sinto ridícula por esse nervosismo adolescente se apossar de meu corpo.

\- Você está com fome? – pergunto para me distrair.

Edward abaixa o olhar constrangido.

\- Na verdade estou um pouco. – ele coça nuca. – Mas você não precisa cozinhar por minha causa. – completa

\- Acredite cozinhar não e nenhum sacrifício. – me aproximo e beijo o seu rosto. – Mas hoje eu estou pensando em pedir no deliveri. O que acha? –

\- Por mim tudo bem. –

\- O que você deseja? –

\- O que você pedir para mim está bom. –

\- Hmm... Vou pedir Yakisoba. – me afasto na direção do telefone. – Tudo bem para você? –

\- Estar ótimo, eu também gosto. – mas a vontade em relação a primeira vez que veio a minha casa, Edward não espera o convite para sentar. Sinceramente eu não me importo.

Faço o nosso pedido e de acordo com a telefonista, nosso jantar vai chegar em quarenta minutos.

Caminho para o seu lado e sento. Estico minha mão direita na direção dos cabelos em sua nuca fazendo um leve carinho.

\- Então, como você se sentiu ao ser apresentado ao meu pai como meu namorado? – pergunto enquanto fago sua nuca e cabelos.

\- Se eu disser que não estava nervoso vai ser mentira. – ele sorrir para mim. Vira um pouco o seu corpo que para que ficamos de frente um para o outro. Ele põe uma perna cruzada em cima do sofá, e coloca sua mão direita em meu braço que está descansado em cima de meu colo. Subindo e descendo os seus dedos por ele. – Mas foi mais tranquilo do que eu imaginei. –

Ele inclina-se em minha direção tocando delicadamente seus lábios aos meus.

Nosso beijo começa lento e intenso. E mais uma vez sou tomada pela corrente elétrica que corre todo o meu corpo quando nos beijamos.

Nossos lábios se movem em sincronia, nunca lutando para dominar, mas sim compartilhando, se descobrindo.

Edward passa sua língua por meu lábio inferior para em seguida morde-lo e depois chupa-lo. Um gemido sai abafado de minha garganta.

Apesar da intensidade do beijo, ele se mantém calmo. Eles pausam apenas para que possamos inspirar o ar que nossos pulmões necessitam. Nessas pequenas pausas seus lábios correm por meu pescoço, enquanto os meus brincam em seu largo ombro.

Nossas caricias continuam até sermos despertados pelo interfone. Nossa comida provavelmente chegou.

Com a respiração ofegante, dou permissão para que o entregador suba para o meu andar com a comida.

...

Jantamos com uma euforia disfarçada, entre troca de olhares e sorrisos cheios de promessas.

Ao fim da refeição sem um pingo de vergonha arrasto Edward para o meu quarto.

\- Alguém está com pressa? – ele ri na minha costa.

\- Com toda certeza. – respondo sinceramente.

\- Que bom. – ele puxa o meu corpo para junto ao seu, quando chegamos ao meu quarto, colando minha costa em seu peito. – Eu também estou. – sussurra ao beijar o meu pescoço.

Um arrepio mais intenso percorre o meu corpo e se aloja em meu baixo ventre. Jogo a minha cabeça para trás como resposta.

Suas mãos vão para a minha cintura a puxando em sua direção, me fazendo sentir toda a sua excitação. Ele as corre pela pele de minha barriga, subindo-as e levando a minha camisa junto.

\- Você não imagina a saudade que estava de você. – ele inspira em meu pescoço. – Parece que foi séculos atrás que estive dentro de você. – ele sussurra com a voz carregada de luxuria em meu ouvido.

\- Eu consigo imaginar. – levanto os braços para permitir que ele retire minha roupa. – Por que eu também estou com muitas saudades. – viro em sua direção capturando sua boca na minha. Enquanto começo a tirar a sua camisa.

Edward separa nossos lábios e se afasta um pouco de mim.

\- Hei nem pense em fugir. – murmuro ao segurar no cós de sua calça.

\- Fugir não está nos meus planos. – ele pisca para mim. Em seguida tira sua camisa e tira sua calça ficando apenas em sua boxer branca.

Tirando a deixa, aproveito e tiro também a minha roupa. Quando estico minhas mãos para abrir o feixe do sutiã Edward me para.

\- Não. – ele me puxa novamente para ele. – Deixa que eu tiro. –

Sua voz carregada de tensão e luxuria faz uma necessidade animalesca nascer em mim.

Completamente apressada o puxo em direção a minha cama e o empurro para cima dela. Sentando em cima dele.

\- Argmm. – é o que sai de sua boca ao me ter pressionando a sua necessidade.

Distribuo beijos em seu peito correndo minhas mãos por todo ele, e sentindo todos os músculos e gominhos ali presente.

Suas mãos correm por minha costa de cima a baixo até as minhas nadegas, onde aplica deliciosos apertos.

Suas mãos sobem novamente por minha costa indo de encontro ao meu sutiã, para finalmente tirar aquela peço do caminho.

Quando nossas peles nuas se encontram gemidos saem de nossos lábios.

Edward senta-se rapidamente e começa a beijar por todo o meu colo em direção os meus seios. Ele começa a mama-los com uma precisão e deliciosa tortura, vez ou outra aplicando delicadas mordidas, me fazendo tremer de prazer.

Ele vira nossos corpos, ficando por cima do meu, beija meus lábios, cheio de fome. Seus beijos descem por meu colo, parando momentaneamente novamente em meus seios. Seguindo o caminho de minha barriga até chegar a minha calcinha, que se encontra em um estado de calamidade.

\- Eu adoro a sua tatuagem. – ele sussurra passar sua língua por cima dele, arrancando suspiros de meus lábios. Inspira repentinamente. – Seu cheiro me enlouquece. – ele finalmente tira a única peça que ainda está no meu corpo. Sobe por minha perda distribuindo beijos quentes pelo caminho.

\- Seu gosto é melhor ainda. – sussurra ao chegar finalmente onde o mais quero.

Quando seus lábios me tocam, o mundo a minha volta desaparece, eu esqueço onde estou, quem sou. A única coisa que importa são seus lábios me levando ao céu.

Entre beijos, lambidas e algumas mordidinhas Edward me leva para próximo as estrelas, quando quase estou as tocando ele para.

Bufo em protesto.

\- Calma minha linda. – ele sobe meu corpo colando beijos por ele. – Eu quero sentir você envolta de mim. – diz ao senta entre as minhas pernas.

Estranhando a pausa abro os olhos para lhe encontrar rolando por sua excitação a camisinha. Uma cena completamente excitante.

\- Edward. – gemo suplicando.

\- Eu sei. – ele murmura ao deita por cima de mim.

Ele se posiciona entre minhas pernas, para finalmente me completar.

\- Arrgg. – ambos deixamos escapar.

\- Você é linda. – ele sussurra ao começar mover seus quadris.

Seus movimentos são precisos e intensos. A cada investida ele arranca gemidos de nossos lábios.

Enrosco minhas pernas ao seu redor quando os seus movimentos se tornam mais intensos. Olho para sua face maravilhada por sua entrega. Suor escorre por seu rosto devido ao esforço.

Seus braços me apertam, seus lábios brincam em meu pescoço, assim como os meus brincam no seu. Suspiros são abafados pelos beijos.

Meu corpo é tomado mais uma vez pela conhecida pressão pré-orgasmo. Ao notar que estou chegando ao meu clímax, Edward ajoelha-se entre minhas pernas. Uma mão segura em minha cintura, e a outra vai de encontro onde estamos unidos. Com desenvoltura ele me acaricia em meu ponto nervoso.

Seu movimento intensifica, mostrando que ele também está chegando a sua própria libertação. Seus dedos continuam me tocando. Meus olhos fecham pela magnitude sensação. Minhas mãos correm por seu peito e pelo meu, onde eu aperto meus seios, movida pelo desejo.

\- Isso Bella. – ele murmura. – Você está tão linda... Isso me aperta... –

\- Ed..Edward. – gemo.

Edward e eu explodimos juntos no mais completo êxtase. Seu corpo mole cai sobre o meu. Seus cabelos molhados de suor grudam em meu rosto. Seus braços rodeiam o meu corpo, enquanto ele aplica delicados beijos pela curvatura do meu pescoço.

Com a respiração um pouco controlada, Edward sai de cima de mim e me puxa para deitar em seu peito.

Enquanto estamos nessa posição mais uma vez sou tomada pela alegria de tê-lo para mim. Alegria por ele ter me escolhido.

Não sei como vai ser o nosso futuro, como vai ser enfrentar a separação da faculdade. Mas tenho certeza de uma coisa. Tudo vai valer a pena. Poder abraça-lo, beija-lo é o melhor e mais perfeito de todos os prêmios.

* * *

 **Vocês já devem ter notado que não sou muito fã de dramas, então o Bônus vai seguir a mesma linha da short, vai ser leve.** **  
** **Eu tenho a intenção de escrever três bônus, contando com esse.** **  
** **Diferente da Short, ele não vão sair toda semana. Mas vou tentar não demorar muito para publica-los.** **  
** **Obrigada.** **  
** **E espero que esse capítulo tenha suprimido um pouco o desejo de MAIS.**


	3. High School and College

**Segue mais um capítulo.**

 **Boa Leitura.**

 **Esse capítulo está um pouco diferente dos outros, as partes escritos em itálico significa que é uma lembrança "do passado."**

 **P.S: Capítulo não betado.**

* * *

 **Bônus Dois:**

 **P.o.v Edward**

Nunca pensei que minha vida iria mudar tanto nos últimos anos. Hoje tenho Vinte três anos, estou no último ano da minha faculdade de Medicina.

Sim, depois de pensar muito. Depois de ver os pros e os contras de cada faculdade que eu queria fazer, acabei decidindo pela minha primeira opção. Medicina. Onde quero me especializar em pediatria.

Quando eu entrei na faculdade eu sempre imaginei que iria para a mesma área que o Carlisle, que eu iria me tornar um grande cirurgião cardiologista. Porém durante os anos de estudos, e alguns estágios, eu simplesmente me apaixonei pelos pequenos.

Eu nunca fui muito próximo de crianças, porém os anos me fez se encantar com a inocência e amor puro que eles nos dão. Os sorrisos fáceis. O coração inocente.

Hoje é sexta, e como vem acontecendo algumas vezes durante todos esses anos de faculdade, eu estou dirigindo em direção a Forks, partindo de Seattle. Para passar um final de semana com Bella e nossos pais.

Enquanto dirijo eu começo a pensar em como nosso relacionamento está mais firme a cada ano. Um sorriso abre em meu rosto, ao pensar no que eu estou preste a fazer, no novo passo que estou preste a tomar.

~/~

 _O último ano iniciou, e os professores já começaram a pegar no nosso pé. Mas a atitude deles, a pressão para gente se decidir qual universidade quer ingressar, qual curso, em qual cidade é completamente irritante._

 _Eu nunca fui um aluno indisciplinado, fui para a diretoria apenas uma vez, quando um babaca qualquer resolveu mexer com minha baixinha, Alice, minha irmã. Eu sou a única pessoa que tem o direito de implicar com ela. O motivo foi um olho roxo na cara do idiota. E essa vez também foi a única vez em que eu fiquei de castigo._

 _Carlisle e Esme brigaram horrores comigo, eu tinha apenas quatorze anos, porém já estava fisicamente parecendo mais velho. Alice vendo os nossos pais brigarem comigo, veio ao meu socorro. O meu castigo foi passar um mês indo de casa para escola, da escola para casa. Duas semanas sem vídeo game._

 _Por sorte eu não recebi suspensão, porém ganhei uma semana de detenção._

 _Sinceramente eu só tenho certeza de uma coisa, a universidade mais longe que vou será até Seattle. Não vou abrir mão de ficar perto dos meus pais e Alice, muito menos ficar longe da Bella. Não quando eu sou apaixonado por ela. Não confio muito nesse lance de namoro a distancia. Não tem nada a ver com desconfiar da fidelidade da Bella. Mas sim a saudade imensa que irei sentir dela. Não quero uma distancia maior que isso. Ponto._

 _Como esperado nossos momentos se tornaram mais limitados, assim que as aulas começaram. Minha semana se tornou corrida, e para provar para os meus pais e principalmente para Bella, eu me esforcei em dobro para me sair bem no último ano._

 _Junto com o inicio das aulas algo desagradável também chegou. Lauren._

 _Contrariado a explosão que ela sofreu quando eu rompi com ela. Lauren simplesmente não saia do meu pé. Literalmente me perseguiu por todo tempo livre durante o horário de aula._

 _Eu educadamente disse que não tinha mudado de ideia, e que já tinha uma nova namorada. Quando ela descobriu de quem se tratava, fez outro show em minha frente. Dizendo que Bella é muito velha para mim. Que ela não ia aguentar ficar com um adolescente, quando ela poderia ter o homem mais maduro que quisesse._

 _Mesmo não tentando demonstrar, as coisas que ela me disse me deixaram inseguro. Porém foi apenas me encontrar com Bella, nesse mesmo dia, olhar em seus olhos, e encontrar neles os mesmo sentimentos que definitivamente estão presente nos meus. O alivio me dominou e eu simplesmente deixei para lá._

 _Quando Lauren viu que não conseguiria nada com o seu discurso, me chamou de idiota e virou as costas. Depois disso ela me deixou um pouco em paz. Ou assim eu pensei._

 _Mesmo com o pouco tempo que temos para nós. Bella e eu desfrutamos de uma liberdade maravilhosa, agora que nossos pais já estão sabendo de nosso relacionamento._

 _Nós podíamos ir e vir sem medo. Em nosso segundo final de semana Alice inventou um passeio em Port Angeles, eu confesso que particularmente não estava ansioso para ir, eu queria mesmo era acampar na casa da Bella e ficar agarradinho com ela. Entretanto Bella se mostrou animada, o que resultou em nossa ida._

 _Porém a noite se mostrou mais agradável do que eu imaginava. Excesso a parte em que tive que aturar o babão do Jasper comendo a Alice com os olhos, idiota._

 _Nunca me imaginei um irmão super protetor, porém eu não estava preparado para ver um marmanjo circulando Alice. Serio! Completamente irritante._

" _Além do casalzinho de ouro". Todo pessoal de La Push foi, e alguns amigos da escola, amigos da Alice._

 _Parando para pensar agora, acabo de me tocar que os únicos amigos que tenho são o pessoal de La Push, e claro que tenho colegas na escola, porém nunca fiz parte de um grupo de amigos, nem mesmo dos meus parceiros de beisebol. Entretanto eu nunca me incomodei por causa disso._

 _Na sala de cinema foi a melhor parte. Bella ficou o tempo todo agarrada comigo, os encostos para braço que levanta permitiu isso. Ela ficou praticamente deitada em cima de meu peito, meu braço direito circulando sua cintura. Uma de suas mãos ficou subindo e descendo por minha coxa. Tive que me controlar fortemente para simplesmente não agarra-la dentro da sala. Infelizmente uma parte de meu corpo não soube se controlar, e quando tomou conhecimento disso, Bella passou a subir um pouco mais sua mão, e olhar para mim com a cara mais sacana de todas junto a um sorriso sínico no rosto._

 _Ela simplesmente estava se divertindo a minha custa._

 _\- Você vai pagar por isso. – sussurrei em sua orelha._

 _\- Não vejo a hora de isso acontecer. – ela me respondeu com a completa luxuria em sua voz._

 _É claro que eu a fiz pagar assim que chegamos a sua casa, durante quase toda madrugada._

 _E que madrugada._

 _..._

 _Nosso primeiro natal juntos foi tão perfeito como todo ano, e foi a época mais livre da Bella, ou melhor, sete dias completamente livre. Apesar de ser uma ótima época para um bom faturamento, ela fechou o restaurante da véspera do natal até primeiro de janeiro, seus funcionários que amaram._

 _Entretanto antes da pequena pausa que tive na escola, Bella e eu tivemos nossa primeira discussão._

 _Tudo por causa da Lauren. Serio eu pensei que ela tinha desistido. Porém no mês de Dezembro ela voltou a me perseguir e isso incluiu algumas mensagens. Do tipo:_

 _-_ _Edward estou com saudade._

 _\- Você se lembra da loucuras que fazíamos? Como pôde desistir?_

 _\- Você já teve o seu tempo para descobrir o que é ficar com uma mulher mais velha, deixe de brincadeira, está na hora de voltar para quem você realmente gosta._

 _Essa última mensagem me fez revirar os olhas, nada mais patético que de uma pessoa não aceitar o fim de um relacionamento fracassado._

 _Eu realmente não entendo o porquê dessa insistência, Lauren não ta mais solteira, namora um idiota qualquer de Port Angeles._

 _Não sei por qual motivo eu não contei para Bella sobre essas mensagens. Porém no dia que ela enviou essa última mensagem, Bella estava procurando o número da Alice em meu celular, pois ela tinha perdido._

 _Ela não ficou com raiva da mensagem em si, ela sabe que eu não ligo para a Lauren. Ela ficou chateada por que eu não contei sobre elas._

 _\- Poxa Edward, como você se sentiria se descobrisse que o Alec está me enviando mensagens, querendo voltar comigo, e eu não contar a você? – a calma da Bella me assusta. E pensando no ponto em que ela tocou, percebi que eu teria ficado completamente puto. E aposto que não teria tanta calma como ela._

 _\- Desculpe-me Bella, eu realmente não pensei por esse lado, apenas não queria estressar você com bobagens. –_

 _\- Isso não é bobagem. Sua ex-namorada, mais jovem, bonita, que aparentemente ainda não esqueceu você, fica insistindo em voltar. – Mesmo aparentando calma, o semblante de Bella está completamente alterado, evidenciando sua irritação pela situação._

 _\- Você sabe que eu não sinto nada por ela, é com você que eu estou. – suspiro._

 _\- Porque você ainda não deu um basta nisso? – ela me olhou magoada. – Se ela continua enviando essas mensagens é por que você ainda não tomou nenhuma providencia. –_

 _\- Eu já disse para ela que tenho uma nova namorada, alguém que eu realmente gosto e que me faz feliz. – passo minha mão por meu cabelo frustrado com a situação. – Eu pensei que ela iria se tocar e me deixar em paz. Eu não incentivo essa atitude. –_

 _\- Tudo bem Edward, porém, por favor, a faça parar com isso, é tudo o que eu quero. – ela levantou do sofá, saindo do meu lado. – Se você não se importar estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, eu vou me deitar mais cedo hoje. –_

 _Um dor atravessou o meu peito ao me tocar que Bella pediu disfarçadamente para que eu vá embora._

 _\- Tudo bem Bella. – também me levanto e me aproximo dela. Não irei permitir que nossa noite termine assim, tão fria. Aproximo-me dela para me despedir adequadamente. – Boa noite, e tenha bons sonhos. – coloco minhas mãos em sua cintura, um pouco inseguro com medo da rejeição. E toco os meus lábios aos seus. – Até amanhã. – a tristeza fica evidente em minha voz._

 _\- Até Edward. – sussurra, porém mais tranquila o que me deixa igualmente mais tranquilo._

 _No caminho para casa, eu só fico pensando em como eu lamento ainda ser quinta-feira e não poder ficar com Bella a noite toda, e me desculpa pelo ocorrido._

 _Na manhã seguinte quando saio pela porta da frente, para ir em direção ao meu carro. Sou pego completamente pela surpresa. Bella está encostada na porta de seu carro, esperando por mim. Com uma roupa espetacular, roupa executiva, uma saia que vai até abaixo da metade da coxa, sapatos preto, uma caminha branca e um blasé, completamente deliciosa. A fantasia de todo homem._

 _Um sorriso completamente convencido aparece em seu rosto, aquele sorriso que sabe o que está fazendo comigo._

 _\- Bella, nossa, bom dia. – digo ao parar em sua frente. – Não esperava encontrar você aqui. –_

 _\- Resolvi lhe fazer uma surpresa. Hoje vou levar você e busca-lo na escola. – ela coloca seus braços ao redor de meu pescoço e me dá um selinho._

 _\- Adorei a surpresa. – sussurro em sua boca._

 _Chegamos a minha escola faltando uns vinte minutos para o sinal tocar. Quando Bella desligou o carro, ela olhou em volta, procurando algo que provavelmente não encontrou, pois ela deu um suspiro frustrado._

 _\- Eu queria poder esperar até o sino tocar, mas tenho que ir a Port Angeles fazer umas encomendas para o restaurante. Vemos-nos na hora da saída. – ela se aproximou de mim e me dá um beijo descente, com direito a puxão de cabelo._

 _\- Ok. – falo ofegante. – Até mais linda. –_

 _\- Até. – ela sorrir para mim docemente._

 _Saio do carro sendo encarado por alguns alunos que se encontram no estacionamento, sinto-me um pouco desconfortável._

 _Nunca desejei tanto que o fim do dia escolar chegasse logo. Ansioso para ficar com a Bella._

 _Lauren mais uma vez me perseguiu, e eu de maneira mais firme possível, lhe disse que não há nenhuma chance de voltarmos. Frustrantemente ela não me deu ouvido._

 _Os únicos momentos em que ela me deixa em paz é dentro de sala, ou quando Alice está próximo a mim._

 _Na hora da saída foi para o estacionamento sozinho, pois Alice irá ter uma reunião da lideres de torcida._

 _\- Vamos Edward, eu posso lhe dar muito mais do que ela. – Lauren andava ao meu lado insistindo. "Que garota sem nenhum amor próprio."_

 _Assim que ponho meus pés para fora procuro imediatamente a Bella, encontro-a a uns vinte metros de onde estou, encostada na lateral de seu carro. Quando ela viu quem está ao meu lado seu sorriso sumiu, em compensação o meu se alargou._

 _\- Adeus Lauren, alguém muito importante está me esperando. – sem esperar por sua resposta caminho rapidamente em direção a Bella._

 _Quando chego perto dela, seu semblante ainda se encontra carrancudo._

 _\- Boa tarde Bella, estava com muitas saudades de você. – digo ao parar em sua frente e enlaçar sua cintura._

 _\- Boa tarde, Edward. – ela sorrir para mim, com o olhar decidido._

 _Antes que eu entenda o que se passa em sua mente. Bella segura em minha camisa com as duas mãos empurra-me com força em direção a lateral de seu carro, colando nossas bocas desesperadamente, em um beijo selvagem, cheio de promessas._

 _Minhas mãos a puxa para junto de meu corpo, colando-a a mim. Suas mãos correm por meu cabelo, puxando-os fortemente, causando um pouco de dor._

 _Claro que não dou muito importância para tal coisa._

 _Mordo seu suculento lábio inferior, arrancando um gemido do fundo de sua garganta, que me deixa completamente excitado._

 _Ela separa nossas bocas, ofegante._

 _\- Recado dado. – ela sussurra sem fôlego._

 _\- Como? – pergunto sem entender._

 _Como resposta ganho apenas um levantar de ombro, e um sorriso travesso._

 _Uma luz se ascende em minha mente, ao me tocar que isso foi uma exibição para Lauren._

 _Olho por cima de sua cabeça a sua procura, e a encontro exatamente onde a deixei. Olhando para nós dois com o semblante espantado, e um pouco furioso. Quando ela me pega olhando-a bufa e vira as costas, indo na direção de seu carro._

 _Volto o meu olhar sorrindo para Bella, completamente convencido, simplesmente por que ela sentiu a necessidade de marcar território, algo que eu gostaria de fazer, mas nunca fiz._

 _\- Ciúmes Bella? – pergunto sarcasticamente, tirando sarro._

 _\- É claro que não. – levanto a sobrancelha para ela, mostrando que não acredito no que disse. – Ok, talvez um pouco. Agora estou me sentindo uma adolescente. – ela encosta seu rosto em meu peito._

 _\- Você não precisava fazer isso, eu sou completamente seu, mas confesso que adorei isso. – é o máximo se sentir seu._

 _\- Eu não fiz isso apenas por ciúme. Vamos ver agora se ela ainda vai ser inconveniente. – apenas sorrio em sua direção._

 _\- Você é incrível, obrigado por isso. – beijo a ponta de seu arrebitado nariz. – Ela é irritante._

 _\- Disponha. – responde toda faceira. – Vamos, vou lhe deixar em casa. –_

 _\- Ahh, pensei que iríamos para sua casa agora. – murmuro insatisfeito._

 _\- Não posso lindo, hoje não posso deixar de ir ao restaurante. – ela se inclina em minha direção e beija meu rosto. – Mas hoje você vai dormir comigo. –_

 _\- Com toda certeza. – respondo enquanto ela liga o carro e dar partida._

~/~

Um sorriso bobo abre em minha boca ao lembrar-se desse dia, desde então Lauren nem olha na minha cara. Um completo alivio para minha vida.

As 7:30 pm entro em Forks, contrariando a minha vontade, vou primeiro a casa de meus pais. Esme iria fazer uma tempestade em um copo d'água se eu fosse direto a casa de Bella.

\- Mãe... Pai... – chamo por eles ao entrar na sala.

\- Edward querido, que surpresa. – Esme caminha em minha direção, saindo da cozinha, e me esmaga em um abraço de urso. – Esperava você apenas amanhã. –

\- Eu preferi amanhecer aqui Forks, a levantar de madrugada. – beijo a sua testa com carinho. – Onde está o meu pai? –

\- Ele foi tomar um banho antes do jantar, acabou de chegar do hospital. – ela segura minha mão e me puxa em direção ao sofá. – Você vai ficar para o jantar ou veio apenas dar um oi? – pergunta curiosa.

\- Vou ficar para o jantar, mas tarde vou para casa da Bella. Uma hora dessa ela ainda está no restaurante. –

Ficamos conversando por alguns minutos, porém resolvo ir para o meu quarto e tomar a uma ducha, para relaxar das horas de viagem.

Assim que entro em meu quarto mando uma mensagem para Bella, avisando que já estou em Forks, e que estou na casa de meus pais.

Contrariando a minha vontade em ficar submerso na banheira por alguns minutos, vou direto para o chuveiro. _"Usar a banheira sozinho não é tão divertido quando estou com a Bella."_

Mesmo sendo um banho de chuveiro, demoro um pouco no banho, ao pensar sobre o dia em que Bella me ofereceu seu apartamento em Seattle, para eu morar durante a faculdade.

...

 _Estávamos Bella e eu deitados em sua cama de casal, no seu apartamento em Seattle, em um dos finais de semana em que ela vem me visitar. Nossas respirações ainda estão ofegantes depois de matarmos a saudade que temos um do outro, afinal foram duas semanas sem que possamos ficar juntos, só conversando por skype e por ligações._

 _Bella encontra-se deitada em meu peito, subindo e descendo seus dedos por ele._

 _\- Edward eu quero te propor uma coisa. – ela fala depois de alguns minutos em silêncio._

 _\- O que? – sussurro._

 _Entretanto ela não fez sua proposta._

 _\- Bella? – chamo imaginado que ela possa ter dormido de repente._

 _\- Eu. – ela responde._

 _\- O que você tem a propor? –_

 _\- Você que por causa do meu restaurante, eu sempre tenho que vir a Seattle. E que meu apartamento fica sozinho. Quando voltei para forks não quis vende-lo e nem aluga-lo. –_

 _\- Sei. – digo._

 _\- Então eu estava pensando, que seria muito melhor para você, ter seu próprio lugar. Um local confortável e tranquilo, um lugar bom para estudar. –_

 _Sem entender por qual motivo, Bella estava divagando completamente, aparentemente receosa sobre a tal proposta, da qual pelo teor da conversa eu já imagino qual seja._

 _\- Sim, às vezes é bom ter um lugar só seu. – digo por fim._

 _\- Eu estava me perguntando se você aceitara morar aqui, no meu apartamento, enquanto está cursando a faculdade? – ela pergunta enfim._

 _\- Hmmm. – sussurro._

 _Ela levanta a cabeça de meu peito, olha-me em meus olhos._

 _\- Será muito mais confortável para você. – ela diz._

 _\- É uma boa ideia, mais eu não tenho como alugar o seu apartamento. –_

 _Ela bufa e revira os olhos._

 _\- Claro que eu não estou falando para você aluga-lo, mas sim para morar nele. –_

 _\- Você tem certeza Bella? –_

 _\- Claro que tenho. Se eu não tivesse não estaria oferecendo ele para você. –_

 _\- Ok então, muito obrigado. –_

 _\- Por nada lindo, isso vai me beneficiar também. –_

 _Olho para ela intrigado, tentando entender o que ela quer dizer com isso._

 _\- Significa que quando eu estiver louca de saudades de você, não vou precisar esperar até o final de semana para vê-lo. Eu vou poder pegar o primeiro avião e vir vê-lo. – ela me beija docemente. – Esperar duas horas de viagem é muito melhor do que esperar alguns dias. – ela sorrir lindamente e pisca seu olho de maneira marota._

...

Depois do meu primeiro verão, depois que entrei na faculdade eu me mudei para a casa de Bella. E comparado ao meu primeiro ano na faculdade meu desempenho foi ainda melhor. A tranquilidade que sua casa me proporcionou foi bem aproveitada.

E o melhor de tudo foi que Bella passou a me visitar com mais frequência.

...

Saio do banho, troco de roupa e caminho em direção a sala de jantar. Encontro meus pais já sentados à mesa, servindo-se.

\- Se você demorasse mais um pouco já iria subir e chamar você, afinal comida quentinha é muito mais gostosa. – Esme sorrir para mim a me ver passar pela porta.

\- A água estava muito boa, então enrolei um pouco no banho. – sento-me ao seu lado. – Boa noite pai, como o senhor estar? –

\- Boa noite Edward, muito bem. – ele sorrir carinhosamente para mim. – E como você passou essa semana? –

\- Bem. – começo a me servir. – Alguns seminários e trabalhos para entregar, mas foi tranquilo. Todos já estavam prontos, só tive que estudar mais um pouco, para fazer uma boa apresentação. –

\- Muito bem, assim você tira mais proveito do seu tempo livre. – ele toma um gole de seu vinho, um hábito que ele tem desde que me lembro. – Deixar para última hora não é aconselhável.

O jantar segue entre garfadas e conversas.

Mesmo com uma saudade enorme da Bella, foi mais que gratificante ter vindo primeiro em casa. Nesses últimos anos, foi muito difícil estamos nos três reunidos. Claro que senti muita falta da Alice. Porém de acordo com Esme esse final de semana ela não pôde vir para casa.

Alice!

Minha anã preferida também já estar cursando a faculdade. Arquitetura. Nunca teria imagina que esse seria o seu curso. Sempre imaginei que faria moda. Quando eu perguntei o motivo, ela simplesmente disse que acha magnífica a capacidade dos "homens" de criarem monumentos incríveis e belos.

Diferente de mim, Alice foi para um pouco mais longe, foi para Vancouver junto do seu namorado, nada mais nada menos, que o Jasper. " _Sim, depois de muitos olhares, e uma Alice cheio de atitude, eles começaram a namorar_."

Eu tive que superar a minha aversão a ele, por ela, Alice ficou completamente radiante, ao descobrir que o idiota também era apaixonado por ela. Sinceramente ela era a única que não sabia disso.

Eu fico na casa dos meus pais até as 11pm, vou para casa da Bella após receber uma mensagem sua dizendo que já está indo para casa.

\- Não desapareça querido. Venha para casa antes de voltar para Seattle. – Esme me abraça apertando ao se despedir.

\- Pode deixar mãe, venho almoçar com a senhora antes de ir. – beijo carinhosamente seu rosto.

\- Boa noite pai. – estico minha mão para cumprimentar Carlisle.

\- Boa noite Edward. Cuide-se. –

\- Pode deixar. –

Dirijo ansioso em direção a casa da Bella. Completamente cheio de saudades.

Lembro-me de uma situação que vivi parecida com essa, após primeiro o mês cursando a faculdade.

 _..._

 _Dirijo para a casa de Bella decidido a dizer-lhe o quanto a amo. Não sei por nunca disse isso a ela, não com todas as letras. Mas esse mês longe me fez ver o quanto esse sentimento é muito maior do que imaginava._

 _Ambos nunca proferimos essas palavras. Sempre dizemos: Eu adoro você Bella ou Eu adoro você Edward; Eu gosto muito de estar com você; Você é o meu tudo._

 _Mas, um EU TE AMO ou AMO MUITO VOCÊ. Nunca foi proferido._

 _E hoje indo para a sua casa me encontro desesperado para lhe dizer o quanto a amo, e contrariando o meu nervosismo, não importa que se não ouvir um eu te amo de volta. O que não significa é claro, que eu não queria ouvir._

 _Ouvi-la dizer essas mesmas palavras vai me deixar no mais completo êxtase._

 _Chego ao seu apartamento com o coração aos pulos, ele bate freneticamente, evidenciando o meu nervosismo._

 _Aperto sua Campânia. Aguardo enquanto limpo minhas mãos suadas no meu jeans._

 _Meu coração acelera a sua macha quando escuto o barulho da sua fechadura._

 _Bella abre a porta com o mais lindo de todos os sorrisos em seus lábios. Jogando-se em cima de mim, abraçando-me tão apertando que quase me sufoca._

 _\- Edward eu senti tanto a sua falta, nossa como eu senti. – ela sussurra ao me beijar, ainda no vão de sua porta._

 _\- Eu também senti muita a sua falta linda. – sussurro em seu ouvido._

 _Beijo uma ultima vez antes de me separar de sua abraço._

 _\- Vamos para dentro, tá frio aqui fora, e você não estar vestida adequadamente. – digo a leva-la para dentro._

 _\- Tudo bem. – ela diz sorrindo, um sorriso debochado._

 _\- O que foi? – pergunto._

 _\- Nada. Apenas amo ver você todo protetor. –_

 _Amo... Essa palavra me aquece. O que me faz lembrar-se do motivo do meu nervosismo a caminho de sua casa._

 _Entro e aguardo-a parado feito uma estatua no meio de sua sala, enquanto ela tranca a sua porta._

 _Fico olhando-a, reparando como ela está linda, vestindo uma camisa minha. Camisa essa que nem lembrava que está em sua posse._

 _Quando ela se vira me olha de forma intrigada, talvez tentando entender o motivo da minha cara de bobo._

 _\- O que foi? – pergunta._

 _\- Você está linda. – digo._

 _Ela cora e sorrir para mim._

 _\- Obrigada. –_

 _Bella caminha em minha direção, ela fica na ponta dos pés para poder beijar os meus lábios._

 _\- Eu senti muito a sua falta Edward. – ela sussurra novamente._

 _\- Eu também. –_

 _\- Vem vamos para o quarto, você precisa de um banho bem relaxante. – ela separa-se de mim, e começa a ir na direção de seu quarto segurando a minha mão. Porém para repentinamente ao notar que eu não me movo._

 _\- Tudo bem Edward? – pergunta intrigada._

 _\- Eu te amo Bella. – Bella arqueja ao escutar minha declaração inesperada. – Eu sei que estou confessando isso em um momento nada romântico, com certeza você merece um jantar especial, com velas, flores e vinho. Mas passar esse mês longe de você, só me fez perceber o quanto eu demorei a dizer isso. Eu te amo, e acho que amo desde de sempre. Eu quero ter você para sempre na minha vida. – digo tudo de maneira rápida e em um único fôlego._

 _Ansioso olho para ela. Tentando entender o seu silêncio. Antes que eu entre em desespero, seus olhos ficam brilhantes._

 _\- Eu sei que eu dizer isso pode parecer repentino. – eu estico minha mão e toco em sua bochecha limpando o pequeno rastro de lagrima. – Eu só queria deixar isso claro. Eu te amo Bella. –_

 _Inesperadamente Bella pula encima de mim, quase nos derrubando no chão. Rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo._

 _\- Eu também te amo Edward. Nossa como eu amo. – ela beija todo o meu rosto. – Nunca pensei que pudesse amar alguém assim como eu amo você. –_

 _..._

Volto ao presente lembrando-se da nossa magnífica noite pós-declaração.

Chego ao apartamento de Bella. Retiro a chave do meu bolso e abro silenciosamente a porta, com todo cuidado, para não acorda-la caso ela já esteja dormindo.

Deixo as chaves, minha certeira e celular em cima da mesinha perto da porta.

Entro no quarto silenciosamente, entretanto sou surpreendido pela cama vazia.

Antes que eu comece a imaginar que Bella ainda não chegou a sua casa, eu escuto o som do chuveiro. Dominado pela saudade eu tiro minha roupa e vou ao seu encontro.

Ao entrar no banheiro tenho a visão magnífica de sua bela costa e do seu arrebitado bumbum.

Ter a visão da água correndo por seu delicioso corpo, aquece-me completamente, deixando-me excitando do jeito que apenas ela tem o poder.

Caminho em sua direção parando atrás dela rodeando sua cintura com minhas mãos. Tomada pelo susto ela pula girando, e ficando de frente para mim. Sua fisionomia muda de assustada para feliz em um segundo.

\- Edward! – ela exclama ao jogar os braços em meu pescoço e beijar os meus lábios.

A saudade que eu senti dela domina o meu corpo, fazendo-me puxa-la e grudando nossos corpos, praticamente os tornando um.

Seu beijo é urgente, carente e fogoso. Suas mãos correm para o seu lugar habitual, meus cabelos da nuca. Minhas mãos frenéticas sobem e descem por sua costa, onde aperto o seu delicioso bumbum.

Nossas bocas se separam para recuperarmos o ar.

\- Boa noite meu amor. – sorrio para ela. – Eu estava com muitas saudades. –

\- Eu também lindo. Muitas saudades. – após dizer isso, Bella puxa minha boca de volta para a sua. Botando momentaneamente um fim a conversa.

Minhas mãos voltam a correr por seu corpo. Subindo por sua costela, passo meus polegares pela lateral de seu seio. Desço e subo algumas vezes, para finalmente aperta-los. Arrancando um suspiro da Bella.

Desço meus beijos para o seu colo, lambo entro o vão de seus seios. Para finalmente coloca-los na boca. Mamo em seus deliciosos montes. Brinco neles por algum tempo. Então começo a descer minha boca por sua barriga, ajoelho-me no chão, para poder ter acesso a sua intimidade e me deleitar com o seu precioso mel.

Empurro Bella delicadamente, para que ela encoste-se à parede, e logo em seguida puxo sua perna esquerda para cima de meu ombro. Mergulho meu rosto em suas dobras macias.

Bella geme ao sentir ser lambida de baixo a cima em sua intimidade. Concentro-me em seu centro nervoso chupando-o, beijando e mordendo.

\- Edward. – ela suspira.

\- Como eu estava com saudade de seu gosto Bella. – digo entre lambidas e beijos.

Um tempo depois as pernas de Bella começam a tremer, antes que ela atinja o orgasmo, Bella puxa-me de suas dobras.

\- O que foi? – pergunto ofegante, passando minha língua pelos meus lábios.

\- Eu quero você dentro de mim. – responde igualmente ofegante. – Agora. –

Sorrio pelo seu jeito mandão. Levanto-me rapidamente, tento o cuidado de tirar sua perna do meu ombro primeiro. Agarro suas coxas, puxando suas pernas para enrolar-se em minha cintura. Sem demora enfio-me dentro do seu calor.

\- Argmm. – soltamos um gemido juntos.

Bella em sua total entrega joga sua cabeça para trás de olhos fechados e boca aberta, soltando baixo gemido. A visão mais linda do mundo.

Beijo seu pescoço e seios, sem deixar de fazer os movimentos de entrar e sai. Ficamos nesse ritmo até eu começar a sentir o seu calor me apertar, se contraindo. Rapidamente levo minha mão para o meio de nossas pernas para acariciar seu clitóris. Levando-a a chegar ao seu clímax.

Assistir Bella se contorcer e revirar os olhos, soltando deliciosos gemidos, faz-me alcançar o meu próprio prazer.

\- Argg Bella... Você.. Nossa... Eu te amo. – digo por fim.

Ficamos agarrados, com suas pernas ainda ao meu redor, enquanto esperamos nossas respirações se aquietarem.

\- Eu também te amo. – ela sussurra ao recuperar o fôlego.

[...]

Acordar no sábado de manhã agarrado a Bella faz valer a pena a cansativa viagem no fim da tarde de sexta, de Seattle a Forks. Como um pressagio de boas novas Forks amanhece com uma tímida mais muito bem-vinda luz solar. Sorrio ao lembrar o que tem guardado dentro da minha bolsa.

Aperto Bella junto ao meu corpo, ela encontra-se quase que completamente em cima de mim. Sua perna está jogada em cima das minhas pernas. Sua cabeça estar completamente apoiada em cima do meu peito, e seu braço agarrado ao meu tronco.

Beijo sua testa carinhosamente. Ela começa a se mexer, piscando seus olhos da maneira mais fofa do mundo, se espreguiçando feito uma gatinha. _"Completamente linda."_

Ela olha para mim e sorrir.

\- Bom dia meu amor. – me salda aplicando um delicado selinho em meus lábios.

\- Bom dia minha vida. – sorrio para ela. – Dormiu bem? –

\- Magnificamente bem, como sempre, quando estou junto de você. –

\- A mesma coisa comigo. – Começo a me levantar da cama, porém ela não deixa, agarrando-me fortemente.

\- Nãoo.. Fica aqui comigo. – ela pede toda dengosa.

\- Eu vou preparar nosso café da manhã linda. – beijo sua testa. – Você pode dormir mais um pouco enquanto eu preparo. –

\- Ok.. – ela me solta. – Porém não irei mais dormir, vou aproveitar e tomar um banho. –

\- Ah não vale, você fala isso só para me tentar. – brinco com ela.

\- Sempre. – é o que ela me responde piscando marotamente em minha direção.

Contrariando o meu desejo por ela, não a sigo em direção ao banheiro. Vou para cozinha iniciar os preparos.

...

Nosso sábado correu como todos os outros. Às 11am Bella vai para o seu restaurante. Fazendo-a prometer que vai chegar em casa as 18pm.

Aproveitando sua ausência começo a preparar a minha surpresa. Reservo uma mesa para dois no La Bela Itália, o restaurante preferido da Bella em Port Angeles. Com as reserva feita, começo a procurar a segunda surpresa.

Ando por Forks, visitando todas as casas a venda que me chamaram atenção. Graças a uma pequena, porém generosa herança deixada por meus avós, Alice e eu temos uma boa poupança, isso vai me permitir comprar nossa futura casa.

Apenas quando chego à quarta casa que fico satisfeito. Escolho uma casa de dois andares de alvenaria, bem estilo americano. Sua frente é aberta, com uma parte contando grama, e algumas flores, porém a parte de trás é cercada por uma cerca suficientemente alta, onde tem uma piscina aquecida, própria para Forks.

No andar de baixo fica a sala, cozinha, um escritório, lavanderia e área de serviço. O andar de cima é ocupado apenas pelos quartos, quatro no total. É melhor sobrar do que faltar.

Ao sentir que Bella e eu podemos criar uma família nessa casa, finalizo a compra rapidamente. Os proprietários estão com tanta pressa de vender que aceitaram a minha proposta, saindo um pouco mais barato do que o valor pedido.

Volto "correndo" para o apartamento de Bella. Para me arrumar e esperar por seu retorno. Tomo banho, me arrumo, e a aguardo na sala. Meia hora depois ela chega, eufórica, bastante curiosa para entender o motivo do meu pedido.

\- Boa noite, lindo. – ela caminha em minha direção e beija meus lábios. – Vou apenas tomar uma banho rápido e me arrumar. Não demoro. –

\- Tudo bem. –

Espero por ela mais trinta minutos.

Na viagem até Port Angeles Bella balança as pernas super ansiosa. Ela olha para mim em alguns momentos tentando entender o porquê vamos para lá.

Chegamos a frente da La bela Itália em quarenta minutos, a minha própria ansiedade me fez dirigir um pouco mais rápido.

\- Boa noite. – nos cumprimentar a hostess.

\- Boa noite. – respondo. – Eu tenho uma mesa reservada em nome de Edward Cullen. –

\- Claro senhor Cullen. – ela sorrir abertamente para mim. Eu escuto Bella bufar ao meu lado. – Acompanhe-me, por favor. –

\- O que foi. – sussurro para Bella.

\- Nada. – ela dar de ombros.

A hostess nos leva para uma mesa de dois lugares, felizmente, em um local mais reservado.

\- O garçom de você virar em alguns estantes. – diz antes de se retirar.

Volto o meu olhar para Bella, sorrindo docemente para ela.

\- Eu devia imaginar que era para cá que estávamos vindos. – ela sorri para mim.

Franzo a testa.

\- Você deseja ir para outro lugar? – pergunto intrigado.

\- Não.. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – ela me tranquiliza. – Eu amo esse restaurante, não importa que já tenhamos vindo nele muitas vezes. – ela estica seu braço para poder segurar minha mão.

\- Boa noite Senhor e Senhora Cullen. – Bella e eu nos entreolhamos sorrindo, pela forma como o nosso garçom nos chamou. – Vocês desejam ver a carta de vinho, ou desejam outra bebida? –

\- Vinho está bom. – Bella chama minha atenção ao apertar minha mão com um pouco mais de força.

\- Se você não se importar Edward, hoje eu vou querer um suco de morango. –

Estranho a mudança, mas não comento nada.

\- Claro amor. – volto meu olhar para o garçom. – Dois sucos de morango, por favor. –

\- Muito bem. – ele anota na sua cardeneta. – Os senhores desejam fazer o pedido, ou precisam de mais tempo? –

Olho para Bella perguntando silenciosamente se ela já deseja pedir.

\- Uma lasanha tradicional. – sou surpreendido por seu pedido.

\- Eu vou querer um spaguetti a molho bolognesa. –

\- Em alguns estantes eu trago os seus pedido. –

\- Obrigado. – agradeço.

\- Hoje estamos variando. – brinca Bella.

\- Principalmente você. – respondo.

\- Hoje no caminho de casa sou tomada por uma vontade louca de comer lasanha. –

Nossa conversa gira em torno de como foi nossa semana. Sobre os altos e baixos dos últimos dias. Felizmente os altos foram maiores.

Nossos pedidos chegam, reduzindo um pouco a conversa.

Ver Bella comer às vezes se torna um martírio, prazeroso, elas em alguns momentos solta gemidos tão sugestivos que me deixa completamente excitado. E esse foi um dos motivos que desejei jantar fora. Eu não quero adiantar a comemoração.

Após o jantar pedimos tiramisú como sobremesa. A saboreamos entre a troca de muitos sorrisos e olhares.

Sinto que é chegado ao momento mais importante da noite. Enfio minha mão em meu bolso, aperto a caixinha entre meus dedos.

\- Bella. – ela olha intrigada para mim. – Eu quero lhe perguntar uma coisa.

\- Claro amor. – ela sorrir.

\- Você sabe que eu amo muito você. Ter você ao meu lado tornou esses últimos anos os melhores da minha vida. Quando eu paro para pensar como eram os meus dias sem você, percebo que eles eram vividos no mais completo vazio. Com você hoje eu sou completo, eu me sinto realizado e abençoado. – ela fica olhando para mim em silencio com um sorriso discreto no rosto. – Eu sei que nós tivemos nossos desentendimentos. Desculpe se um dia eu fiz parecer que os meus estudos estavam em primeiro lugar. Eu apenas quero ser um homem digno para você. –

\- Você já é esse homem há muito tempo Edward. – ela me diz ao abrir o sorriso mais lindo.

\- Eu tenho me esforçado para ser. – estico minha mão para segurar a sua, e a puxo para os meus lábios. – Um dia há alguns anos, eu fiz um pedido, completamente inocente, sem entender que eu iria desejar ardentemente que um dia ele se tornasse real. – ao escutar essas palavras Bella arqueja, passando a entender aonde quero chegar. – Eu tinha dez anos quando lhe pedi em casamento. Tinha dezessete quando entendi que eu realmente queria fazer tal pedido. E hoje aos vinte três anos, ainda mais apaixonado por você. Amando-a loucamente todos os dias, hoje desejo reafirmar o pedido. – tiro a mão do bolso junto da caixinha de veludo abrindo-a e mostro o anel para Bella. – Bella você é a mulher mais incrível que conheço, eu me apaixonei por você todos os dias desde os meus dezessete anos, o meu maior desejo hoje é construir uma família ao seu lado. **Você aceita casar comigo?** – faço a pergunta com todas as letras.

Olho para Bella esperando a sua resposta, observando que seus olhos estão arregalados e brilhantes. Antes que o desespero se aloje em meu peito, um sorriso largo aparece em sua boca.

\- Sim. – ela diz baixinho. E inesperadamente ela começa a rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

Sua resposta positiva, também me leva ao choro, nunca imaginei que a sua aceitação faria o meu corpo ser tomado pela mais completa alegria, alegria essa que me levaria às lagrimas.

Pego sua mão delicadamente e coloco em seu dedo anelar o símbolo de seu sim. E assim como eu fiz quando a pedi em namoro, estico a minha mão para que ela possa colocar em meu dedo a minha aliança.

Ela puxa a minha mão e beija o dedo que está com o anel, ela faz tudo isso ainda chorando e rindo. Eu entendo o choro, mas a risada está me deixando intrigado.

\- Meu amor, do que você está rindo? – pergunto curioso.

\- Estou rindo do seu time. – ela abre ainda mais o seu lindo sorriso.

\- Não entendi. – respondo.

\- Mesmo não imaginando qual era o motivo para você ter feito tanta questão em jantar fora. Eu achei completamente oportuno. – ela sorrir mais ainda.

\- Ainda não consigo entender. –

\- Eu tenho uma noticia maravilhosa para lhe dar. – franzo a testa intrigado.

Começo a pensar o que possa ser. Rapidamente uma luz se acende em minha cabeça. Ao me lembrar do tratamento que Bella fez nos últimos meses.

\- Estamos grávidos? – pergunto ansioso, sentindo o meu coração martelar freneticamente.

Como resposta Bella abre novamente o seu perfeito sorriso.

\- Sim. – ela responde. Ela pega a sua bolsa e de dentro dela retira um envelope. – O resultado do exame de sangue. – ela estica o envelope em minha direção.

Abro o pedaço de papel, sentindo um frio na barriga, um sentimento tão forte de amor e alegria. As lagrimas que saem de meus olhos aumentam, dificultando um pouco a visão da palavra mais linda de todas: **Positivo.**

\- Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse ficar ainda mais feliz do que já estava. – levanto-me de meu acento e vou para o seu lado, puxo-a delicadamente de seu acento, e a aperto firmemente entre os meus braços.

\- Obrigado por me fazer o homem mais feliz de todos, obrigado por esse presente. – choro em seu ombro.

\- Obrigada a você Edward, por tornar a minha vida perfeita. – ela me aperta fortemente.

Depois de nosso abraço, olho freneticamente em volta procurando o garçom que nos atendeu. Encontro-o a alguns metros de onde estamos, olhando em nossa direção, o que me faz reparar em todos os outros clientes, que olham para nós completamente curiosos. Alguns com sorriso no rosto, outros intrigado.

O garçom ao notar a minha procura se aproxima de onde estamos.

\- A conta, por favor. – digo antes que ele fale alguma coisa.

\- Claro senhor. –

Pago a conta e arrasto a Bella em direção ao meu carro, simplesmente ansiosa para chegar em casa. Antes de abrir a porta do carro para ela, empurro-a em sua lateral e possuo a sua boca deliciosa, em um beijo cheio de promessas.

\- Bella você se importa se formos a um hotel? – pergunto ofegante. – Não acho que vou conseguir esperar chegamos a Forks. –

\- Não me importo nem um pouco. – ela responde igualmente ofegante. – Também creio que não conseguirei chegar a nossa casa. –

\- Ótimo. – afasto-me dela, e abro sua porta.

Corro para o lado do motorista, e arranco o carro em direção ao centro da cidade, procurando o melhor hotel para Bella, para comemorarmos do jeito mais delicioso possível.

Dominado pelo desejo, esqueço-me de dizer a Bella a minha segunda surpresa. Porém logo descarta a preocupação. Afinal eu teria a noite toda para lhe mostrar a chave da nossa nova casa.

* * *

 **Espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo.** **Não se esqueça de me dizer o que achou.**

 **Talvez alguns estranhem eu publicar novos capítulos sem ganhar nenhum comentário. A explicação para isso é que eu publico as minhas fics em três site. Aqui, nos Nyah e no Spirit Fanfics.** **  
** **Se eu ganhar comentário em algum dos três site, os outros dois tbm serão atualizados.**


	4. A vida de nós dois

Eu pretendia que esse fosse o último capítulo, entretanto ele está ficando maior do que pretendia, por isso resolvi dividi-lo em duas partes. Boa Leitura.

Desculpe a demora, explicações no final do capítulo.

* * *

 **Bônus 3**

 **P.o.v Bella**

Quando eu me apaixonei por Edward e fui correspondida, pensei que aquela era a maior alegria que poderia sentir. Esse momento ainda é uma das minhas maiores alegrias. Entretanto eu fui surpreendida por um novo sentimento, a alegria de ser mãe.

Há um ano eu resolvi abordar um assunto com o Edward, que nunca realmente tínhamos conversado. Ambos sabíamos que filhos seria algo presente no nosso futuro. Mas nunca discutimos quando eles se fariam presente.

Confesso que quando iniciei a conversa me senti receosa, não por achar que ele não queria filhos, mas sim por imaginar que ainda não era o tempo certo. Se for parado para pensar na idade dele, talvez seja verdade. Idade e não maturidade. Edward sempre foi um homem maduro e responsável.

O que me levou tomar essa decisão foram os ponteiros do relógio passando para mim, eu estava chegando à casa dos trintas, então já estava na hora do nosso bebê.

 **Flash Back On**

\- _Amor? – chamo Edward baixinho._

 _\- Hmmm. – respondeu. Ainda recuperando o fôlego, depois de matarmos nossa enorme saudade. Sempre é assim quando passamos muito tempo longe um do outro._

 _\- Eu quero lhe perguntar algo. – digo tenebrosa._

 _\- Claro linda. – ele abaixa o olhar para encontrar com o meu._

 _\- Você deseja ter filhos um dia? – esse foi o melhor jeito que pensei em iniciar a nossa conversa, mesmo já sabendo a sua resposta._

 _\- Você sabe que sim. – ele sorrir de canto para mim. – Nasce um sorriso bobo sempre que penso em uma mine Bella na minha vida. Ela será linda._

 _Um sorriso encanto surge em minha boca._

 _\- Mas porque a pergunta? – ele franze a testa ao perguntar. – Você não deseja mais ter filhos? –_

 _\- Não é isso. – mordo o lábio inferior. – Eu estava pensando nisso esses dias. Eu sei que você ainda está novo para pensar em filhos, mas eu já estou praticamente abrindo as portas dos trintas. A minha pergunta é, você se importa que já tenhamos nossos filhos?_

 _Edward ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, me deixando completamente nervosa._

 _\- Hmm. – ele começa, meu coração vai a mil em um segundo. – Confesso que estava pensando em termos nossos filhos depois que eu me formasse na faculdade, eu quero acompanhar de perto tanto a gravidez, quanto o crescimento dele. – prendo a respiração em expectativa. – Mas se você deseja engravidar antes dos trintas não vejo problema nenhum. – ele sorrir docemente para mim ao finalizar seu pensamento._

 _\- Obrigada, lindo. – beijo seus lábios docemente. – Você sabe que eu sou muito feliz com você, mas sempre desejei ser mãe, e ser mãe de um filho ou uma filha sua é o que eu mais quero. –_

 _\- Por nada meu amor. – ele beija a minha testa. – Depois que conquistei você para mim, passei a desejar ter filhos, vou amar ver sua barriga crescer e saber que aquele serzinho é fruto do nosso amor. –_

Depois de nossa conversa fui ao ginecologista para suspender o uso do meu anticoncepcional. E receber todas as orientações necessárias. Confesso que eu imaginei que seria fácil engravidar, porém depois de três meses tentando, e não conseguido fui procurar uma especialista. Infelizmente acabei descobrindo que tenho Síndrome do ovário policístico. Durante três meses fiz tratamento hormonal, mas por alguma razão não fez efeito. Foi quando a Dra. Evans me indicou tentar inseminação artificial.

Apesar do tempo corrido em sua vida, Edward fez de tudo para acompanhar minhas consultas. Quando soube que o tratamento hormonal não funcionou, e que a solução estava na Inseminação artificial, ele prontamente concordou. Depois de decidimos termos filhos Edward se mostrou tão ou mais animado do que eu.

A boa noticia chegou um tempo depois de eu completar trinta anos. Edward já estava no penúltimo semestre.

 _Alice e eu estamos aproveitando para botar a conversa em dia, é um de seus finais de semana em Forks. Ela está alegremente contando como está sendo fazer faculdade na mesma universidade que Jasper. É engraçado ver como seus olhos brilham ao falar dele._

 _\- Ele é tão fofo. – ela suspira. – Eu tenho vergonha, mas admito imaginei que sua maneira de me tratar mudaria um pouco quando entrássemos na faculdade. – ela balança a cabeça tentando espantar esses pensamentos, imagino eu. – Eu não poderia está mais enganada, ele passou a me mimar ainda mais. –_

 _\- Quando amamos de verdade Alice as coisas não mudam assim, de uma hora para outra. –_

 _Somos interrompidas pela chegada de nossa comida. Alice pediu comida mexicana e eu escolhi japonesa. Eu levo a comida para a minha boca, eu inspiro o cheiro da comida, entretanto uma ânsia me invade, o cheio me deixa repentinamente enjoada._

 _\- Ai. – largo a comida no meu prato rapidamente._

 _\- O que houve Bella? – Alice pergunta aflita._

 _\- O cheiro da comida me fez sentir um enjoo. – afasto o prato da minha direção. – Acho que não vou conseguir comer. –_

 _\- OMG Bella. – Alice exclama ao escutar o que digo, batendo palma animada._

 _\- O que foi Alice. – pergunto intrigada._

 _\- Será que a inseminação dessa vez deu certo? – perguntou animada. Alice é a única que está sabendo sobre a nossa tentativa de engravidar._

 _Minhas mente para, automaticamente levo minhas mãos a barriga. Tentando controlar a antecipada alegria._

 _\- Será Alice? – pergunto ainda duvidosa, mas esperançosa._

 _\- Eu tenho certeza. – ela sorrir largo. – Eu nunca vi você rejeitar qualquer comiga._

 _\- Sim você pode ter razão. – então involuntariamente o sorriso de alegria surge em meu rosto, ao imaginar que dentro de mim um serzinho com a metade de nós dois está crescendo._

 _Três dias depois aqui estou eu fazendo o exame de sangue._

 _E agora uma hora depois eu estou vendo a palavra mais linda de todas:_ _ **Positivo.**_

 _Uma alegria gigantesca me invade, sou invadida pela vontade de ligar para o Edward e contar a boa nova. Mas pensando bem, é melhor esperar para contar pessoalmente._

 **Algum tempo depois.**

 _Eu me encontro sentada de frente para o Edward, sinto o meu coração acelerar ao escutar tudo o que ele diz._

 _\- ... Eu tinha dezessete quando entendi que eu realmente queria fazer tal pedido. E hoje aos vinte três anos, ainda mais apaixonado por você. Amando-a loucamente todos os dias, hoje desejo reafirmar o pedido. – ele tia a mão de seu bolso junto a uma linda caixinha de veludo abrindo-a e me mostrando o anel que contem dentro dela. – Bella você é a mulher mais incrível que conheço, eu me apaixonei por você todos os dias desde os meus dezessete anos, o meu maior desejo hoje é construir uma família ao seu lado._ _ **Você aceita casar comigo?**_ _– ele faz a pergunta com todas as letras._

 _Quando Edward tinha apenas dez anos, e falou que um dia iria casar comigo, eu nunca realmente pensei que fosse verdade. Quer dizer, nunca pensei, até nos reencontramos e nos envolvermos._

 _A minha felicidade se transformou em lagrimas._

 _\- Sim. - Respondo, mas inevitavelmente eu começo a ri, ao notar que ambos temos coisas importantes para dizer._

 _E algo que nunca pensei que poderia acontecer, aconteceu Edward vai as lagrimas. Sorrindo e chorando ele pega a minha mão e coloca a minha nova aliança, logo em seguida ele estica sua mão para que eu também coloque a sua em seu dedo. E outra vez fico emocionada por seu gesto, puxo sua mão para a minha boca, e beijo delicadamente onde o anel dourado se encontra._

 _..._

 _\- Estamos grávidos? – ele pergunta ansioso._

 _\- Sim. – minha alegria aumenta ao ver a felicidade em seu olhar._

 _Puxo de dentro da minha bolsa o resultado do exame de sangue._

 _Ele abre o papel com a mesma ansiedade que eu abri. Eu vejo quando seus olhos batem na palavra confirmativa, positivo, seus olhos enchem-se ainda mais de lagrimas. O sorriso mais espetacular abre em sua boca. Edward se levanta e vem em minha direção._

 _\- Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse ficar ainda mais feliz do que já estava. – ele me puxa delicadamente de meu acento, apertando-me firmemente entre os seus braços. - Obrigado por me fazer o homem mais feliz de todos, obrigado por esse presente. – ele chora em meu ombro._

 _\- Obrigada a você Edward, por tornar a minha vida perfeita. – respondo._

 **Flash Back Off**

...

 **P.o.v Edward**

Hoje é o dia, dos muitos dias importantes que terei em minha vida, o dia da primeira ultrassonografia da Bella. Ela esperou uma semana para realizar o exame, permitindo assim que eu pudesse estar presente.

Estou dirigindo o carro em direção ao hospital que Carlisle trabalha.

\- Ansiosa? – pergunto ao notar que Bella estar remexendo as mãos nervosamente.

\- Um pouco. – ela olha para mim com um pequeno sorriso o rosto, ao responder. – Espero que esteja tudo bem com ele. – sussurra.

\- Você acha que é um menino. – pergunto curioso.

\- Vai ser ótimo se for um menino, e seria melhor ainda se ele se parecer com você. – ela diz sonhadora. – Mas realmente não importa se for menino ou menina, só quero que venha com saúde. –

\- Verdade. – digo.

\- Você tem preferência? – ela pergunta também curiosa.

\- Na verdade também não tenho, assim como você só quero que esteja saudável. –

Chegamos ao hospital ambos com a flor na pela. Uma ansiedade, misturado com receio dominava ambos.

\- Boa Tarde, senhora Cooper. – cumprimento a recepcionista do hospital. – Temos horário marcado com a Doutora Evans. –

\- Boa tarde senhora Cooper. – Bella a cumprimenta.

\- Bom tarde, Senhor Cullen. Boa tarde, senhorita Swan. – por ser filho do Carlisle e já ter estagiado no hospital durante as férias de verão da faculdade, sou conhecido. – Ela está aguardando vocês, ela esta atendendo outra paciente, assim que ela sair da sala vocês podem entrar. Qual quer duvida sua auxiliar lhes ajudará. –

\- Obrigado. – agradeço. – Obrigada. – Bella também a agradece.

Bella e eu aguardamos por mais dez minutos antes de sermos chamados a sala da Dra. Evans.

\- Bom dia Bella, bom dia Edward. – ela nos cumprimenta.

\- Bom dia Dra. Evans. – respondemos juntos.

\- Ansiosos para ver a primeira de muitas fotos de seu filho ou filha? – ela sorrir docemente para nós.

\- Sim, muito. – Bella responde.

\- Muito bem. – ela aponta para as cadeiras em sua frente. – Sentem-se, por favor.

Antes da Bella fazer a ultrassom, Dra. Evans faz algumas perguntas para Bella. Pergunta sobre enjoos, se ela está cansada, e etc.. Após as perguntas, ela nos passa algumas recomendações, aquilo que Bella pode ou não fazer, confesso que fiquei muito feliz em saber que sexo somente é restrito caso aja sangramento ou por alguma razão o liquido amniótico expelido por Bella, ou é claro em caso de dor. Mas fora isso, podemos continuar íntimos, com mais cuidado é claro, mas ainda sim, íntimos.

\- Muito bem Bella, você pode trocar de roupa naquela sala, por favor. – a Dra. Aponta para um sala a nossa direita.

\- Claro. – Bella responde ao se levantar.

Alguns minutos depois ela retorna em uma camisola de hospital, entretanto essa tem botões na parte frontal.

\- A Ultrassom é na outra sala, por favor, acompanhem-me. –

Do lado esquerdo da sala tem uma outra porta, é por onde passamos.

A Dra. Evans pede para Bella deitar na maca, ela senta-se do lado direito da Bella, enquanto eu fico do seu lado direito.

Enquanto ela faz todo o procedimento de abrir os botões da camisola na área da barriga da Bella, passa o gel no ápice do aparelho. Meu coração acelera em antecipação.

" _Em alguns segundos eu vou conhecer meu filho ou filha."_

\- Prontos papais? – ela pergunta.

\- Completamente prontos. – respondo.

Ela coloca o aparelho na barriga de Bella, e meus olhos correm pela tela branca com algumas listras pretas, tentando entender o que estou vendo. A imagem está tremula.

-Hmmm. – Evans sussurra enquanto move o aparelho pela pele de Bella.

\- O que houve Dra. Algum problema com o bebê? – Bella pergunta completamente agitada.

\- Escute por você mesmo Bella. – a Dra. Evans apertas alguns botões, e a sala é tomada por um Tum Tum frenético.

Franzo a testa tentando entender o que ela quer mostrar com o som.

\- Não consigo entender. – eu falo um pouco envergonhado. – Esse som é o coração do nosso filho? – o medo não me permite ficar eufórico com delicado som.

\- Na verdade esse é o som do coração dos filhos de vocês. – ela responde alegremente.

Meu coração entra em macha, FILHOS.

\- São gêmeos? – Bella pergunta com lagrimas nos olhos.

\- Sim, parabéns papai e mamãe. Vocês não serão pais de apenas um, mais sim dois filhos. – ela sorrir para nos. – Vejam só, aqui estão eles.

Olho novamente para tela e vejo no centro da imagem branca, duas bolas ovais pretas.

\- São gêmeos de bolsas e placentas separadas. – ela nos guia com sua explicação. – O batimento cardíaco de ambos está em perfeito estado. O cumprimento deles indica que você está de oito semanas. Se prestarem bem atenção já é possível ver o contorno de seus corpinhos. –

A cada nova informação, um sorriso bobo cresce em meu rosto, sou tomado por um amor tão grande, um amor que eu pensei que sentiria apenas a partir do momento que eles começassem a se mexer sob a minha mão.

Olho para Bella, sentindo o meu amor por ela crescer ainda mais, ao ver nossos filhos. Seus olhos estão marejados, isso faz com que os meus próprios também se encham-se de lagrimas.

Abaixo-me e beijo sua testa.

\- Obrigado Bella. – sussurro emocionado. – Eu te amo muito. –

Ela sorrir docemente para mim.

\- Eu também te amo Edward. –

Nossa consulta chega ao fim, com a Bella carregando entre os braços as primeiras fotos de nossos filhos.

 **P.o.v Bella**

 **Dois meses depois**

Eu sempre soube que um dia eu iria querer ter filhos, mas confesso que estou surpresa com essa magnífica alegria que estou sentindo. Quando eu li a palavra positivo, eu decidi instantaneamente que eu queria vivenciar todos os pequenos momentos, todas as descobertas, de preferência ao redor das minhas pessoas favoritas no mundo, meu pai, os Cullen, meus novos amigos, e principalmente meu lindo e meu amor, Edward Cullen.

Sendo assim hoje é um desses dias importantes, o dia de descobrir os sexos dos bebês, o famoso chá de revelação. Organizado pela Alice, Rosalie (namorada do amigo de faculdade do Edward – a conheci quando o Edward estava na segundo semestre, ela e o Emmett vieram passar duas semanas em Forks. Confesso que logo que a vi me senti insegura, pois nunca tinha visto uma mulher mais bonita que ela. Mas a insegurança foi embora quando a conheci realmente, você se espanta com a quantidade de palavrão de sai da boca dela, mas depois de um tempo você se acostuma), e por mim.

As únicas pessoas que sabem qual é o sexo dos gêmeos são as duas. A família está tão ansiosa, que para distrair a mente fizeram um bolão, a maior quantidade de aposta está em duas meninas. Edward e eu somos os únicos que não entraram no bolão.

Estou sentada na frente do espelho da nossa nova casa. Sim, eu fiquei absurdamente surpresa quando o Edward me mostrou a chave.

 **Flash Back On**

 _Edward e eu estamos deitados, na nossa cama em um quarto de hotel, depois da nossa intensa comemoração de noivado. Eu estou deitada em seu peito correndo minha mão por seu braço esquerdo, enquanto ele corre seus longos e macios dedos por minha costa. Nessa posição eu posso escutar o som de seu coração batendo. Pode parecer estranho, mas esse som, o som do coração mais incrível de todos, me acalma tanto que está me levando para o mundo dos sonhos._

 _\- Bella? – ele me chama baixinho._

 _\- Hmm. – sussurro._

 _\- Eu tenho uma surpresa para você. –_

 _Meu sono se dissipa instantaneamente, sou dominada pela curiosidade._

 _\- Que surpresa? – pergunto._

 _Edward levanta-se sem dizer uma palavra, caminha em direção as nossas roupas, completamente a vontade. Não posso deixar de admirar seu belo corpo, seu delicioso bumbum que amo apertar, suas duas covinhas em sua costa, sua costa larga e definida, por onde amo passar minhas unhas na hora do prazer. Os pequenos arranhões em sua costa confirma isso._

 _Ele pega sua calça que está pendurada em uma cadeira, enfia a mão no bolso e tira de dentro dele uma sacolinha de veludo vermelha. Franzo a testa intrigada. Ele caminha em minha direção e mais uma vez eu faço uma vistoria minuciosa de seu corpo, meus olhos batem no caminho da felicidade, e automaticamente seguem para mais baixo, encontrando alguém um pouco mais animado. Olho para os olhos de Edward, com a sobrancelha erguida, com um sorriso na boca. Ele apenas me devolve o mesmo olhar e um sorriso sacana na boca._

 _\- Não ligue para ele, é involuntário, você sempre me deixa assim. – ele brinca travesso._

 _\- Bom saber. – sorrio. Quando ele chega perto de mim, não me seguro e passo minhas mãos em sua coxa, fazendo com que sua ereção cresça ainda mais. Suas reações me deixam extasiada._

 _\- Não me provoque Bella, por favor. – ele sussurra com os olhos em brasa. – Eu quero lhe dá sua surpresa, primeiro, antes de me afogar novamente em você. –_

 _\- Tudo bem. – digo ao tirar minhas mãos de sua coxa._

 _Edward senta-se ao meu lado, puxando o lençol para cima de seu quadril. Apenas sorrio com seu gesto._

 _\- Eu sei que nós não chegamos a um acordo sobre isso, e sei também que você iria querer fazer parte dessa escolha, mas quando eu decidi pedir você em casamento, eu soube instantaneamente que não queria iniciar nossa vida de casados morando em um apartamento. – ele diz isso em um fôlego só, segurando minhas mãos nas suas. – Eu amo muito você, e eu quero iniciar essa nova fase de nossas vidas em nossa própria casa. – finaliza colocando a sacolinha em minhas mãos._

 _Olho para ela, sorrindo. Uma casa, nossa, uma casa, essa é a surpresa. Quando eu penso que ele não pode me surpreender mais, ele nos compra uma casa._

 _\- Ela não está mobiliada, nem eu poderia abrir mão de nós dois fazendo isso juntos, eu quero que ela fique do nosso jeitinho, pronta para receber nosso filho. Ela fica na mesma direção da casa dos meus pais. – ele volta a ficar em silêncio. Sua perna direita começa a balançar freneticamente, provavelmente ansiosa por causa do meu silêncio._

 _Eu não estou fazendo de propósito. Apenas muito distraída com a imagem que está se formando em minha mente, Edward correndo no quintal de nossa casa, com uma criança que deve ter no máximo três anos, os dois estão com lindos sorrisos em seus rostos. Enquanto eu estou sentada os observando, apaixonando-me ainda mais por nossa família._

 _\- Bella, você ficou chateada? – ele pergunta com a voz baixa. – Eu não quis magoar você, eu apenas quis poder nos dar esse presente. – sua voz soou tão triste, que rapidamente dissipei aquela perfeita imagem de minha mente._

 _\- O que? – olho para ele rapidamente. – Eu estava apenas assistindo um filme perfeito de nossa vida. –_

 _Ele olha intrigado para mim, sem entender o que eu quis dizer._

 _Tentando tirar a tristeza de seu olhar, pulo em cima dele, abraçando-o tão forte, que posso está o machucando._

 _\- Obrigada Edward. – beijo delicadamente seus lábios. – Quando penso que você não pode me surpreender ainda mais, e me deixar mais feliz, você sempre arruma um jeito de me surpreender. – beijo-o com mais intensidade por alguns minutos. – Eu te amo muito. Não vejo a hora de começarmos a escolher nossos moveis e as coisinhas do quarto do bebê. –_

 _Ele abre o sorriso mais lindo de todos, beija a ponta do meu nariz para em seguida beijar a minha boca. Durante o beijo ele me deita na cama, tirando de minha mão a sacolinha que contem a chave da nossa nova casa._

 _E assim nós iniciamos a segunda parte da nossa comemoração._

 **Flash Back Off**

Depois desse dia nossa vida virou uma correria, Edward correndo atrás dos últimos preparativos para o seu tcc em seu ultimo período na faculdade, assim como fazendo de tudo para está sempre presente nas minhas consultas, e ainda me ajudando a escolha dos moveis de nossa casa. O quarto dos gêmeos vai ficar por último, ainda temos cinco meses para organiza-lo.

Sou tirada de minhas lembranças ao sentir um beijo em meu pescoço.

\- Muitos beijos por seu pensamento. – Edward me abraça por trás, ele coloca seu queixo em meu ombro, encontrando os meus olhos através do espelho.

\- Apenas pensando nos últimos meses. – viro o rosto para beijar sua bochecha.

Ele sorrir para mim, colocando sua mão direita em cima da minha barriga, acariciando-a de cima a baixo delicadamente.

\- Esses meses foram uma loucura. – diz.

\- Completamente. – digo ao colocar minha mão junto a sua em minha barriga redonda.

\- Você está ansiosa? –

\- Muito, não vejo a hora de saber o sexo deles, e começar a escolher as peças para o seu quarto. –

\- Eu também estou. Se forem meninas, já estou pensando em todas as maneiras que espantar os marmanjos. Mas se forem dois garotos, já estou pensando em nós três correndo pelo quintal jogando beisebol. – ele sorrir para mim. – Mas quer saber, se forem duas garotas, eu ainda sim vou ensinar tudo o que eu sei sobre beisebol para elas. –

\- E eu vou está assistindo você completamente apaixonada. –

\- Chorando? – ele bagunça.

\- Bobo. –

Os hormônios da gravidez estão me deixando a flor da pele, tudo me faz chorar, até mesmo um simples comercial. Edward vive pegando no meu pé por causa disso.

...

Quando começamos a mobiliar nossa casa, resolvemos fazer uma pequena reforma no quintal, foi construída uma cobertura, contendo uma churrasqueira, e um balcão, para dias como hoje.

Hoje essa área está toda enfeitada por balões e enfeites nas cores lilás e verde bebê, com dois bolos mais fofos do mundo.

Rosalie e Alice foram as primeiras a chegar, pois ambas ficaram responsáveis por encomendarem os bolos. Edward e eu decidimos que as duas serão madrinhas de nossos filhos, enquanto os padrinhos serão Jacob e Emmett, Jasper ficou um pouco enciumado com a escolha de Edward, mesmo que ele e o Edward não sendo assim tão próximos. Culpa completa do Edward, afinal ele tem um gigante ciúme de Alice. É engraçado de se ver.

\- Ansiosa mamãe? – Rosalie perguntou ao me abraçar, para logo em seguida se abaixar um pouco e beijar minha barriga.

\- Muito. – beijo seu rosto. – Obrigada por tudo Rose. –

\- Foi um prazer ajudar você Bella. –

\- Obrigada a você também Ali. – beijo e abraço Alice.

\- Oras eu vou ser Dinda, é minha função mimar. – ela sorri para mim.

Uma hora depois a festa já está rolando, é uma pequena festa para os amigos mais próximos.

Comemos, bebemos sucos (bebidas alcoólicas estão proibidas para todos), jogamos muita conversa fora, rimos.

Durante toda a festa minha barriga é acariciada, eu me divirto ao ver essas pessoas que normalmente são sérios, se abaixando e falando fininho com o meu umbigo. Eu bagunço muito quando é o Charlie o bobo da vez, quem diria que o Chefe de policia iria se derreter todo pelos netos.

Edward com sempre é um fofo, quase nunca sai de perto de mim, sua mão é praticamente grudada em minha barriga, ele só tira suas mãos dela quando alguma outra pessoa vem toca-la.

Esme é outra que se derrete toda cada vez que fala com os netos.

Estamos sentados em uma mesa rodeados de nossos amigos, um grupo que tem uma química incrível, enquanto Emmett conta mais uma de suas piadas. Emmett é a pessoa mais bem humorada que conheço, quando estamos com ele, não existe tempo ruim. Ele sempre dá um jeito nos fazer ri.

\- Emmett dá um tempo cara, a Bella está para passar mal de tanto ri. – Edward todo protetor, olha emburrado para Emmett, por que estou toda vermelha de tanto ri, até senti um pouco de falta de ar.

\- Eu estou bem Edward. – olho para o Emmettt que parece está preocupado. – Não se preocupe Emmett, eu estou bem. O Edward é apenas super protetor. –

\- Desculpe Bella, eu não quis fazer você se sentir mal. – ele diz, em um desses raros momentos que fica sério.

\- Já disse, eu estou bem, não precisa ficar assim. – olho feio para o Edward, falando com o olhar que ele exagerou.

Ele faz um bico fofo contrariado.

\- Desculpe Emmett, eu estou sendo exagera. – Edward se desculpa.

\- A cara, não se preocupe, quando for a minha Rose, eu tenho certeza que serei assim também. Pode ficar tranquilo. – Emmett bate com a sua mão nada pesada nas costas de Edward.

...

Edward e eu estamos de pé atrás dos bolos, ansiosa para descobrir de que cor vamos pintar o quarto de nossos filhos.

Esme está a sorrindo largamente em nossa frente, com uma câmera ligada para registrar tudo.

\- Vamoos logo vocês dois. – Jacob grita um pouco mais atrás. – Você querem nos matar de ansiedade? –

Edward e eu sorrimos um para o outro, segurando a faca para cortar os bolos, decidimos que cada um vai corta um dele ao mesmo tempo.

\- Pronta? – pergunta.

\- Completamente. –

\- Um. – ele começa a contar.

\- Dois. – conto junto.

\- Três. – falamos ao mesmo tempo.

\- E já. – nossos amigos e familiares gritam juntos.

Edward e eu cortamos os bolos e levantamos os pedaços ao mesmo tempo.

A alegria toma conta do ambiente. Gritos e sorrisos, e algumas lagrimas também.

O bolo de Edward tem o recheio da cor verde bebê. Enquanto o meu é da cor lilás.

 _ **UM CASAL.**_

Edward e eu nos abraçamos e choramos, a felicidade estampada em nossos semblantes. Sentindo-se abençoados por essa magnífica surpresa.

\- Parabéns Papais. – todos gritam e batem palmas.

* * *

 **Obrigada por chegar até aqui, espero que você tenha gostado.**

 **Explicações:** **  
** **Desculpem a demora em postar um novo capítulo. Para alguns talvez o meu motivo para a demora seja bobo. No inicio de novembro o gatinho que minha irmã cria veio mora aqui comigo, ele é muito fujão, e isso fez que todo tivéssemos uma medo enorme dele ser atropelado, e lá na casa onde ela estava morando, ele tinha um fácil acesso a rua. Duas semana depois dele está aqui comigo, ele se machucou, eu acho que ele caiu de mal jeito, não sei ao certo, mas enfim, essa queda causou nele uma pneumotórax (ar concentrado na cavidade toraxica), essa situação pode marta um animal se não tratado. Quando o encontrei, como a louca por animais que sou, entrei em desespero e felizmente eu tinha um dinheiro guardado para poder leva-lo ao medico. Depois de descobrir que o que estava causando a pneumotórax era um hernia, o medico disse que só podia ser tratado com cirurgia (que infelizmente é muito cara e eu não tinha e nem tenho como pagar), então com teste resolveram comprimir o tórax dele com uma atadura. E durante todo o tempo que ele ficou sando eu não tive animação para escrever nada, nada saia. Eu estava muito preocupada com ele. Eu sou uma pessoa que se apega muito rápido com animais. Depois que ele tirou a atadura que FELIZMENTE deu certo, eu comecei a escrever devagar, ainda muito preocupada com ele, mas fui escrevendo sempre que eu tinha uma ideia nova. Juntando com toda a agitação de dezembro, o capítulo demorou a sair mais do que pretendia.**

 **Entretanto aqui está ele, novinho em folha.**

 **Assim que a segunda parte estiver pronta eu irei posta-la. Até lá.**


	5. Prévia

**Nossa faz muito tempo desde que apareci por aqui.**

 **Desculpe por não ser o capítulo completo ..**

 **Explicações nas notas finais.**

* * *

 **PRÉVIA**

Sou despertado de meu sono por uma cutucada e um chamado baixo.

\- Edward! - uma voz de Bella está baixa, em apenas um sussurro.

Levanto-me desesperado, e nervoso. É assim que me encontro nos últimos dias. Bella está no meio do oitavo month, os gêmeos podem nascer a qualquer momento.

\- Bella, o que houve? Está tendo contração? - corro em direção do armário antes mesmo de esperar sua resposta. Pego a bolsa da maternidade vista uma calça e uma blusa. Já puxo junto comigo. E corro de volta para o quarto. - Vamos Bella vem comigo, deixa eu ajudar você. -

\- Edward, por favor, respire. - olho para rosto de Bella, e vejo ela me comigo divertido. - Não estou enviando nada. Desculpe, acordar você, eu estou com sede, eu mesmo iria buscar, mas minhas pernas estão pesadas. Você pode pegar um copo com água para mim, por favor. -

* * *

 **Essa pequena prévia é apenas para mostrar e não desisti da fic.**

 **Essa capítulo é mais complicado de escrever, eu acho que é engraçado, porque já sei tudo o que quero que tenho.**

 **Mas a minha demora não foi simplesmente por causa do capítulo.**

 **Eu fiquei alguns meses sem PC, por sorte meu irmão conseguiu um jeito nele, não existe ainda estaria sem. Outro motivo é porque o botão espaço do meu teclado do painel, então para estranhando escrever com ele assim ..**

 **PEÇO MIL PERDÕES A TODAS.**

 **Já escrevi 2.049 palavras e, eu tenho uma impressão que ainda não estou na metade do capítulo ..hahahaha ..**

 **Estou tentando ao máximo deixa-lo do jeitinho que imaginei.**

 **Até o capítulo completo.**


	6. A vida de nós dois - Parte Final

_**Antes tarde do que nunca.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Não detalhei como era a ideia no inicio, se não ele iria demorar ainda mais para sair.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Boa Leitura.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nos vemos na nota final.**_

 **Estou repostando o capítulo, ele ficou bagunçado.**

 **P.O.V EDWARD**

Depois que descobrimos que teríamos um casal, Bella e eu vivemos em uma intensa correria. Ela preparando o quarto dos bebês, eu entre as ultimas semanas da faculdade e me desdobrando em dois para sempre está o máximo com ela.

[...]

 _Quando penso em tudo que já passamos nesses últimos sete meses me pergunto como ainda estou de pé._

 _Os primeiros três meses foram com igual correria, eu estava finalizando o meu penúltimo período. O que levou tanto Bella quanto eu em uma loucura. Misturando mudança e hormônios, Bella se encontrou em uma constante explosão de humor. Sem contar o enjoo que é constante nessa época da gravidez. Uma hora ela era toda cheia de sorrisos e outra em lagrimas. Confesso que com as lagrimas eu não sabia como lidar, a única coisa que podia fazer era segura-lá em meus braços e beijar sua testa e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. O ruim é quando junto das lagrimas vinha a raiva, às vezes sem motivo nenhum Bella ficava zangada comigo, dizendo que eu não queria mais ela, que agora que ela estava grávida passava mais tempo longe, que eu estava fugindo da responsabilidade._

 _Quando ela encontra-se nesse humor, mesmo que às vezes um pouco chateado, eu apenas a ouvia calado. Revidar nunca era uma boa solução. Mesmo que muitas vezes as reclamações fossem sobre tópicos diferentes. Mas sempre depois de uma hora, onde ela ficava trancada no quarto, sozinha, ela vinha até a mim, e pedia desculpa, me abraçava, me beijava e deitava em meu colo toda encolhida e dormia ali. Linda e preciosa, e meu coração se enchia de amor que não imaginei que poderia crescer ainda mais._

[...]

Hoje Bella encontra-se com os seus sete meses e meio, e por sua gestação ser de gêmeos, a Dra. Evans a conselho e diminuir suas atividades. Bella foi um pouco mais radical e decidiu tirar férias, e passou a ficar mais em casa, consequentemente mais tempo sozinha, o que tem me deixado aflito.

Tem duas semanas que a vejo apenas por skype, com a proximidade a minha apresentação eu tive que permanecer em Seatlle, mas felizmente sexta-feira está chegando e com isso o tão sonhado fim. Finalmente estarei formado na faculdade e poderei acompanhar Bella mais de perto sem a necessidade eminente de voltar para Seatlle, e deixa-la sozinha com os olhos em lagrimas.

...

\- Parabéns Sr. Cullen. – o meu orientador cumprimentava-me após a apresentação de meu trabalho. – Você será um incrível pediatra, Forks terá muita sorte em tê-lo por perto.

\- Obrigado Dr. – aperto sua mão de volta, satisfeito e imensamente feliz. Finalmente eu posso ir para casa, e ficar grudado com minha adorável noiva, e sentir todos os movimentos de nossos filhos, olhar para ela dormindo e me sentir que finalmente estou onde devo.

Entro em nosso apartamento em Seatlle, praticamente quicando de entusiasmo. Apenas para pegar a minha bagagem e correr para estrada, para finalmente ir para seus braços.

O caminho foi longo e satisfatório, agora irei retornar apenas para a colação que será daqui um mês.

...

Entro não mais em seu apartamento, mas sim em nossa amada casa. Abro a porta da sala sendo coberto pela escuridão.

\- Acho que Bella foi dormir mais cedo hoje. – sussurro para mim mesmo.

Antes de ir para o nosso quarto, passo na cozinha e bebo um copo de água.

Subo rapidamente e chego a porta de nosso quarto, abro-a silenciosamente, encontrando o ambiente em uma penumbra, a luz do banheiro é o que faz com que quarto não completa escuro. Olho para cama e encontro Bella toda encolhida e fofa ressonando baixinho.

Caminho vagarosamente para o closet e pego uma roupa, e corro para o banheiro. A minha ducha é rápida. Volto para o quarto temendo ter acordado minha encantadora noiva, mas felizmente ela permanece dormindo tranquilamente. Com todo cuidado levanto o lençol que a cobre, deito ao seu lado, abraço o seu pequeno corpo, colocando a minha mão na sua barriga inchada, sentindo um forte chute.

Não posso deixar de sorrir.

 **ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS**

Sou despertado de meu sono por uma cutucada e um chamado baixo.

\- Edward! – a voz de Bella está baixa, em apenas um sussurro.

Levanto-me desesperado, e nervoso. É assim que me encontro nos últimos dias. Bella está no meio do oitavo mês, os gêmeos podem nascer a qualquer momento.

\- Bella, o que houve? Está tendo contração? – corro em direção do closet antes mesmo de esperar sua resposta. Pego uma calça e uma blusa. Já puxo junto comigo a bolsa da maternidade. E corro de volta para o quarto. – Vamos Bella vem comigo, deixa eu ajudar você. – falo frenético, com as mãos estendidas em sua direção.

\- Edward, por favor, respire. – olho para o rosto de Bella, e vejo ela me olhando com ar divertido. – Não estou sentindo nada. Desculpe acordar você, eu estou com sede, eu mesmo iria buscar, mas minhas pernas estão pesadas. Você pode pegar um copo com água para mim, por favor. –

Quando ela para de falar, meu corpo amolece, minhas pernas ficam fracas, tanto, que preciso sentar. Puxo ar audivelmente para os meus pulmões.

\- Nossa você me assustou. – digo.

\- Desculpe lindo. – ela pede sem graça.

\- Não tudo bem, eu estou aqui para isso, para lhe ajudar em tudo que você precisar. –

...

Dois dias depois sou acordado do mesmo jeito. Cansado pelo dia puxado no estagio. Sim ainda atuo como estagiário, por minha própria escolha, eu quero ficar o máximo de tempo possível com a Bella quando os nossos filhos nasceram, confesso que estou me aproveitando da influencia que o Carlisle tem no hospital.

\- Tem água na jarra do seu lado, linda. – respondo antes de realmente escutar o que Bella tem a dizer, estou praticamente dormindo para me sentir mal pela minha grosseria.

\- Não é isso Edward. – ela cutuca o meu braço com mais força. – Acorda, minha bolsa se rompeu. – A sua frase e sua voz ofegante me fizeram levantar em um salto da cama, correndo novamente para o closet e repetindo o processo de duas noites atrás.

\- Fica calma Bella, vai dar tudo certo, não precisa ficar preocupada. – eu repito sem parar enquanto ajudo Bella se levantar da cama.

\- Quem tem que ficar calmo é você. –

\- Eu estou calmo. – minha voz sai esganiçada.

\- Respire fundo Edward, nossos filhos e eu precisamos de vo... – antes de terminar a frase, Bella puxa o ar por entre os dentes, apertando minha mão com força. Liberando os meus dedos de seu aperto firme logo em seguida. – Nós precisamos de você calmo. – ela completa, com a voz fraca, assim que sua contração passa.

Respiro fundo, tentando me acalmar.

" _Vamos Edward, seus filhos e a mulher da sua vida, precisam de você calmo." –_ Falo comigo mesmo.

\- Ok.. tudo bem. Desculpe. Estou melhor agora. – respondo mais controlado.

\- Obrigada. – ela sorrir para mim, ainda um pouco ofegante.

\- Vista esta roupa. – estendo um vestido em sua direção.

\- Eu quero tomar um banho primeiro. – ela diz.

\- Mas você está com dor Bella! – falo, tentando controlar a minha ansiedade.

\- O intervalo ainda está um pouco longo, dá para eu tomar um banho. Enquanto isso ligue para a Dra. Evans e avise que estamos indo para o hospital. – mesmo contrariado faço o que ela pede.

Depois que me pareceram horas finalmente nos encontramos a caminho do hospital.

A cada minuto eu fico mais ansioso, suas contrações estão ficando mais fortes e constantes. Bella tenta esconder a dor, mas é impossível, pois a cada nova contração ela suga o ar com força para dentro de seus pulmões.

...

Entro desesperado no hospital, arrastando Bella ao meu lado, tentando não machuca-la.

\- A minha mulher está em trabalho de parto, a Doutora Evans já está nos esperando. – falo em um fôlego só, sem esperar os cumprimentos da recepcionista.

\- Boa noite, o nome da paciente, por favor. – enquanto eu respondo suas infinitas perguntas, uma enfermeira traz uma cadeira de roda para Bella.

\- Obrigada. – sussurra ela baixinho. Acredito que está com medo de falar muito e não conseguir segurar o tom de sua voz.

Depois disso o tempo parece correr, a única coisa que me lembro é ter ligado para os meus pais e para o Charlie.

Agora estou ao lado de Bella, já na sala cirúrgica segurando sua mão.

Doutora Evans tirou uma ultrassom antes de irmos para a sala do parto, para ver se será preciso uma cesárea. Felizmente Bella faz parte dos 35,5% das mulheres grávida de gêmeos que pode ter um parto normal, ambos os bebês estão com a cabeça virada para baixo.

Segundos...

Minutos...

E horas, provavelmente.

Passam..

Com Bella fazendo força.

O que me parece depois de uma eternidade, finalmente escuto o som mais precioso do mundo. Um chorinho forte, alto e muito agudo.

O som da vida.

Nosso bebê.

Bella relaxa o aperto em minha mão.

\- Vai querer cortar o cordão umbilical papai? – alguém que não identifico pergunta para mim. Estou muito distraído olhando para aquele pontinho sujo e cheio de fôlego.

\- Vai lá Edward e me diz quem nasceu primeiro. – Bella me induz.

Dou três passos e chego perto de nosso bebê. Pego a tesoura, com as mãos tremulas corto a cordão umbilical.

Meus olhos seguem automático para o meio de suas perninhas. E meus olhos se enchem de lagrimas.

\- É o nosso rapazinho Bella, lindo e perfeito. – falo com a voz embargada.

Mais rápido do que penso ser possível, meu filho é colocado em meus braços, todo embrulhado, parecendo um pacotinho, de verde.

Olhando abobalhado para ele, vou para perto do rosto de Bella.

\- Olha mamãe como ele é lindo e perfeito. – o deito em seu colo, nos seus braços mais que preparados.

Lagrimas começas a rolar de seu rosto.

\- Ola Thomas, eu sou a sua mamãe, eu estava ansiosa para lhe conhecer, seja bem-vindo a esse mundão louco. Eu te amo muito, para todo o sempre. –

Lagrimas rolam livremente em meu rosto, ao olhar para os dois. Nunca imaginei que poderia me apaixonar ainda mais por essa mulher incrível. Mas aqui estou, mais apaixonado.

Nosso momento mágico é tirado por uma careta da Bella. A mesma que ela tem feito durante as ultimas horas.

\- Edward. - ela diz entre dentes. - Pegue ele. – ela me entende nosso pacotinho.

\- Senhor Cullen, deixe-me leva-lo para os exames de rotina. Enquanto sua irmãzinha está chegando. – alguém fala ao meu lado. Apenas por ouvir o final da frase, que permito que meu filho saia dos meus braços sem reclamar.

Não sei explicar, mas senti uma dor ao imagina-lo longe de mim, uma preocupação. Acho que ela vai ser constante nos próximos anos.

Cinco minutos depois ouço outro chorinho agudo, meu coração acelera ao saber que agora é a nossa princesinha que chegou. Antes mesmo que me chamarem, abaixo-me e beijo a testa de Bella e vou cortar o cordão umbilical. Um minuto depois um pacotinho lilás é colocado em meus braços.

Olhando para aquele pinguinho de gente, meu coração pela segunda vez no dia se enche de um amor explosivo. Aquela pessoinha enruga e chorando acaba de arrebatar outra parte do meu coração.

\- Edward?! – sou tirado de meu torpor ao escutar a voz de Bella, ainda apenas um sussurro. – Traga ela aqui, por favor. –

\- Desculpe meu amor. – falo ao ir para o seu lado, de colocando nossa filha em seus braços. – Ela me hipnotiza completamente.

\- Ela é tão linda. – Bella sussurra, com a voz embargada de emoção. – Bem vinda ao mundo minha princesa Sophie.

(...)

Bella e nossos filhos ficaram no hospital por dois dias. Tanto Bella quanto eu nos agarramos a cada instrução que as enfermeiras e o pediatra nos deram. Depois daquele contato inicial, eu criei um medo absurdo de machucar meus bebês, não de propósito claro, eu dou minha vida por eles, e por minha Bella se necessário, mas eles são tão pequenos e frágeis, que parecem que podem quebrar ao menor toque descuidado.

O momento mais difícil, para nós dois foi a hora do banho e trocar a fralda. O primeiro banho quem lhes deu foi uma enfermeira. Eu fiquei com os meus olhos acompanhando cada pequeno movimento de suas mãos, tentando decorar cada passo, para repetir em um futuro bem próximo.

É incrível que mesmo pequeninos e gêmeos, Thomas e Sophie já mostram personalidades diferentes. Enquanto Thomas no banho ficou calminho, chorou apenas quando foi colocado e quando foi tirado da água. Sophie foi outra história, chorou do inicio ao fim do banho, seus pequenos bracinhos e perninhas não paravam quietos. Seu rostinho lindo ficou todo vermelhinho por causa do choro.

Nossa estadia no hospital foi curta. Nossos bebês nasceram cheios de energia e saúde.

Desse modo, dois dias depois recebemos alta.

[...]

Nosso primeiro dia sozinhos com os gêmeos foi uma aventura, e ao mesmo tempo tranquilo. Aventura porque tivemos que nos virar sozinhos, a pedido nosso aos nossos pais, e tranquilo, porque diferente do que pensávamos Thomas e Sophie são bebês tranquilos, o único momento de choros escandalosos são quando estão com fome, nesse aspecto os dois são muito semelhantes. Esse choro faz parecer que estão sendo monstruosamente torturados. Bella e eu ficamos completamente espantados.

Meus filhos me fascinam, eu estou a um mês em casa, daqui a três dias passarei a ser efetivado no trabalho, passarei a ter um contrato com o hospital. E nesse mês em casa acompanhando o desenvolvimento dos nossos filhos, eu me apaixonei ainda mais. Incrível como eles me hipnotizam e me tem dominado por seus dedinhos. Cada balbuciar deles, cada bocejo com a boquinha no perfeito "O" me derreteram. Eu não entendo como alguns pais deixam os cuidados dos bebês apenas com as mães, é tão incrível e prazeroso cuidar deles.

Essa é uma escolha que não me arrependo.

[...]

Bella e eu nos tornamos dois pais babões e apaixonados por nossos filhos. Eu não poderia ter escolhido mulher mais perfeita para ser mãe deles. Ela é carinhosa, cheia de sorrisos satisfeitos, seus olhos brilham mais que nunca, mesmo com a falta de sono tranquilo durante as ultimas noites. Nossos filhos são tranquilos é claro, mas ainda são bebês, e como a maioria dos bebês, eles acordam durante a madrugada para o lanche da noite.

Nunca percebi que a amamentação é a coisa mais linda do mundo, mas desde o nascimento deles, eu me encantei por esse ato. Ver Bella olhando apaixonada, nesse momento, acariciando seus cabelinhos, com as pontas dos dedos, dos nossos filhos, me faz se tornar em uma completa poça de fofura.

Olhar para eles nesse momento, fez-me se apaixonar ainda mais por ela, e deseja-la com mais paixão, e isso fez que ter que esperar por quarenta dias uma tortura, uma tortura gratificante por causa de nossos filhos, mas uma tortura dolorida também. Confesso que evitei até ficar muito grudado a ela, em se tratando de contato físico, para ela não pensar que sou um tarado insensível. Basta ela me abraçar e beijar com um pouco mais de vontade, para eu ficar pronto para mostrar todo amor que eu sinto por ela.

[...]

\- Amorr. – Chamei por Bella ao entrar em casa. Pronto para o meu segundo final de semana, depois que voltei ao trabalho.

Não escutei nenhuma resposta, antes que pudesse me preocupar, sigo a sua procura. O primeiro local que vou é no quarto dos gêminhos, e para o meu completo espanto eles estão dormindo como anjinhos, ao som da musica que colocamos para eles durante a noite, próximo a cama de cada um está a babar eletrônica.

Curioso caminho para o nosso quarto.

\- Bella? – abro a porta chamando-a.

Meus olhos arregalam com o que encontro. Meu coração acelera, meu corpo começa a tremer.

Bella se encontra sentada no centro da cama, usando nada mais, nada menos, que uma calcinha. Para completar a imagem, me deixando mais cheio de tesão, ela está com um sorriso cheio de promessas no rosto.

Eu fiquei mudo, completamente boquiaberto, agradecendo mentalmente pelo banho que tomei no hospital antes de vir pra casa..

\- Perdeu a língua? – ela me provoca sacana.

\- Uau... – é tudo o que consigo dizer.

\- Eu venho me preparando para esse dia tem duas semanas. – ela fala, e eu apenas olho para ela sem entender. Ela continua. – Eu quero que a nossa primeira vez depois dos gêmeos seja aproveitoso. Comprei até camisinha. – ela brinca.

Sua risada linda me desperta. Eu dou um passo para dentro do quarto, fecho a porta atrás de mim, se sem nenhuma vergonha, começo a desabotoar a camisa que estou vestindo.

Ao ver minha atitude, Bella literalmente pula da cama e vem em minha direção.

\- Deixa que eu faço isso. – ela sussurra em meu ouvido, com suas mãos já substituindo as minhas, e sua boca beijando o meu pescoço.

Em meio ao gemido que solto pergunto. – Como assim se preparando? –

\- Me refiro ao Thomas e Sophie, eu comei a deixa-los mais acordos durante o dia, para eles dormirem melhor a noite, o seu pediatra falou que eu já podia começar a regular o sono deles. – ela me explica, enquanto aplica beijos em meu peito. A sua surpresa ainda me tem lento. A única reação que tenho, além da minha obvia excitação, são as minhas mãos correndo por sua costa nua. – Isso nos dá hoje no máximo duas horas, antes de algum deles acordar. –

A boa nova me desperta.

Em um movimento um pouco brusco, puxo Bella pela cintura e pescoço, beijando-a como se nunca mais a tivesse beijado.

\- Obrigado pela surpresa. – consigo dizer antes que nossos lábios se toquem.

Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, o beijo de Bella, o seu sabor não me enjoam, beija-la é sempre excitante.

Minhas duas mãos vão para a sua cintura, a pressionando contra a dureza de meu corpo, Bella solta um gemido ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos apertam o meu ombro e puxa o meu cabelo.

Carrego-a em meu colo, segurando-a por sua bunda, suas pernas se entrelaçam a minha cintura, e caminho para a cama. Deito-a delicadamente em nossa cama, sem deixar de beija-la. Suas pernas ainda entrelaçadas a minha cintura, torna o nosso contado ainda mais apertado.

Todo o tesão reprimido me faz movimentar meu corpo sobre o seu como se já a estivesse a penetrando, essa fricção faz ambos gemermos.

Começo a descer meus beijos por seu corpo, descendo pelo seu pescoço, seguindo para os seios, vou primeiro no direito, o sugo com vontade, e novamente sou pego de surpresa, quando sinto um liquido entrar em minha boca.

" _Leite!"..._

Minha mente me lembra. Não sei dizer o porquê, mas ficar ciente desse fato me excita ainda mais, juntando com o gemido e o arquear do tronco que Bella dá.

\- Edward. – ela sussurra baixinho.

\- hmmm... Deliciosa Bella. – sussurro em sua pele.

Isso desperta Bella.

\- Ah droga Edward. – ela puxa meu cabelo quando volto a por a boca em seu seio. – Eu esqueci de fazer a ordenha. – ela tenta me afastar para levantar.

\- Não Bella, deixa, eu não me importo. – forço o meu corpo contra os seu.

\- Não? – ela me olha espantada.

\- Nenhum pouco. – enfatizo o que digo sugando o seio esquerdo dela.

\- Isso é tão errado. – ela solta sem conseguir conter o gemido, jogando a cabeça para trás.

\- Claro que não. – eu contradigo. – É excitante. –

\- E os bebês? – ela pergunta agarrando meu cabelo, e me apertando pela cintura ainda mais forte com suas pernas.

\- Eu tenho certeza que você saberá diferenciar. – eu levanto a cabeça e olho em seus olhos. – Você me deixa continuar? – pergunto esperando a sua aprovação.

Ela me olha refletiva, e para lhe persuadir, passo a língua levemente por seu bico inchado, fazendo-a revirar os olhos e ao mesmo tempo um pouco de leite começa escorrer por seu seio, a cena me excita.

\- Si... sim... – ela responde ofegante.

\- Obrigado. – digo antes de voltar ao paraíso.

Meus lábios sugam seu bico rígido, enquanto minhas mãos começam a descer pela lateral de seu corpo, chegando a sua bunda, aperto-a nos grudando ainda mais. Minhas mãos seguem para a lateral de sua calcinha e começo puxa-la por suas pernas.

Mesmo querendo continuar me fartando em seus montes, sigo os meus beijos por sua barriga, passando por seu umbigo, onde já começo a sentir o cheiro de sua excitação.

\- Eu estava com tantas saudades sua, de sentir o seu sabor. – sussurro para ela.

\- E eu com saudades de sentir sua boca em mim. – ela me responde.

Desvencilho-me de suas pernas, e saio de cima dela, para apressadamente tirar minha calça, sapatos, meias e cueca. Tudo feito aos olhos de Bella, seu olhar de desejo me faz ainda mais duro.

Volto para o meio de suas pernas, ajoelhado entre elas, e sem pensar duas vezes minha boca vai de encontro a suas pregas escorregadias.

Bella arqueja o corpo e geme.

Isso é o paraíso.

Eu...

Beijo.

Chupo.

Mordo levemente.

Uso os dedos.

E Assim, depois de alguns minutos, Bella chega ao seu primeiro orgasmo da noite.

Enquanto ela se recupera ofegante. Subo por seu corpo aplicando beijos por todo caminho.

\- Minha vez... – ela sussurra ofegante, tentando me virar na cama.

\- Eu amo ter sua boca em mim Bella, mas acho que não podemos abusar da sorte, os gêmeos podem acordar a qualquer momento. – falo após beijar a sua deliciosa boca.

\- Mas você merece retribuição. – ela faz biquinho.

\- Outra hora. – digo ao me esticar na direção do criado mudo, em busca de uma camisinha. – Agora tudo o que quero é está dentro de você, e sentir você me apertando.

Mais rápido que posso visto a camisinha e entro em meu paraíso particular.

Nossos movimentos, depois da satisfação inicial, devido a nosso encaixe depois de tanto tempo, se tornam frenéticos e urgentes.

Bella passa as suas mãos em minha costa, apertando, arranhando ao mesmo tento que ofega e morde o morde o meu pescoço.

Momentos depois ela me vira na cama, ficando por cima, nos encaixando de novo, e iniciando mais uma vez aquela dança hipnótica em cima de mim, com minhas mãos passeando por seu corpo maravilhoso.

E assim com ela ditando o nosso ritmo, ambos chegamos ao clímax, que nos deixa naquela paz típica de pós-sexo.

Quinze minutos depois ouvimos o chorinho da Sophie, exigindo atenção.

Bella e eu nos entreolhamos e rimos.

" _Eu amo a minha vida."_

Penso enquanto levanto para buscar a bebê faminta e enquanto Bella caminha para o banheiro para se limpar.

 **P.O.V BELLA**

Os meses foram passando tão rápido que nem vi direito.

Edward e eu depois da quarentena nos tornamos ainda mais unidos. Lógico que o nosso ritmo sexual não voltou ao que era antes. Porém quando finalmente conseguimos saciar aquela saudade, ambos ficarmos mais leves e mais contentes por cada novidade, por cada evolução dos gêmeos.

Edward...

O homem mais incrível do mundo. As vezes quando estou sentada o olhando brincar com nossos filhos, começo a lembrar de quando éramos adolescente e criança. Onde que eu poderia imaginar, que aquele garotinho iria se tornar o homem da minha vida, e pai dos meus filhos. Aquele garotinho de olhos verdes intensos e sorriso contagioso se tornaria neste homem lindo e por quem eu me derreto toda e amo me entregar.

Edward é encantador com os nossos filhos, como imaginei desde a gravidez, ele se tornou um pai presente e disposto a aprender a cuida deles. Ele troca fraldas, dá banho e bota pra dormir, a única coisa que não faz é dá de mamar, porque isso é algo que só eu posso fazer por enquanto.

[...]

A medida que nossos filhos crescem, e começam a descobrir o mundo e eles descobrem algo novo, se estamos juntos, olhamos um para o outro com cara de pais babões que somos, com o sorriso mais encantado em nossos lábios.

Com dois meses e meio, com a diferença de alguns minutos Thomas e Sophie nos presentearam com o sorriso banguela mais lindo mundo. Esse fato aconteceu em um domingo, quando estávamos tento um almoço em família, estamos todos reunidos, nossos pais e nossos amigos.

E a pessoa que conseguiu esse feito não foi Edward e nem eu, mas o tio e padrinho mais bobo do mundo, Emmett.

\- Wonnn. – todos soltaram.

\- Faz de novo Emmett, que eu quero tirar uma foto. – Alice pediu.

E nosso domingo foi assim, rindo, conversando, e nos derretendo por cada novo sorriso.

[...]

Quando eles completaram seis meses, eu voltei a frequentar o restaurante por três vezes na semana durante poucas horas, a vantagem de ter o negócio próprio.

Thomas e Sophie estão a cada dia mais lindos, fofos, serelepes e conversadores. É a coisa mais fofa de se ver, eles rindo, balbuciando e até mais soltando gritos de alegrias entre eles.

Apesar de serem ainda muito pequenos, os dois são muito unidos. Durante os primeiro quatro meses cada um dormia em seu berço. Mas depois de algumas noites quase em claro, com alguns choros, Edward e eu descobrimos que eles dormiam melhor a noite quando estão no mesmo berço.

Enquanto eles dormiam a noite juntinhos, Edward e eu em vez de aproveitarmos e ficarmos juntinhos, algumas vezes ficávamos em pé do lado do berço deles ou mesmo deitados em nossa cama, olhando pela babá eletrônica, eles dormirem com as mãozinhas entrelaçadas e perninhas juntinhas, durante um bom tempo.

Meu coração se enche de amor nesses momentos.

[...]

O primeiro sorriso foi a única coisa que o gêminhos fizeram no mesmo dia.

Aos oito meses Sophie começou a se agarrar nas barras do berço, nas nossas pernas, na verdade onde ela pudesse e ficava de pé, com o sorriso de dois dentinhos mais lindo do mundo, chamando por Edward ou por mim, com a mãozinha abrindo e fechando esticada em nossa direção.

Já o Thomas começou a imitar a irmã apenas com nove meses, sendo que diferente da irmã ele não usava a mãozinha para chamar, ele já começou com os mamam e papa. Nós dois nos derretemos quando ouvimos pela primeira vez.

Como loucos apaixonados por lembranças que nos tornamos depois do nascimento dos gêminhos. Em um desses momentos fofo, eu peguei o meu celular e comecei a filmar. Consequentemente Edward e eu temos muitas, e muitas fotos e vídeos dos dois.

Sophie imitou o irmão no dia de seu mesversario de dez meses.

Estávamos na sala de nossa casa, com nossos filhos brincando no chão, quando ela olha para nós dois, com os olhinhos brilhando de lagrima, após bater a mãozinha em cima da mão de uma boneca, gritando sonoramente.

\- MAMAM...PAPAAA... – sophie grita e chora.

\- Wooon meu amor, vem cá com o papai. – Edward levanta mais rápido que eu, e corre ao seu socorro. – Deixa papai dá um beijinho para o dodói sarar. –

Edward e os geminos juntos é o sinônimo de fofura.

[...]

Hoje é o primeiro aniversário de nossos filhos.

Hoje é dia de sorrisos.

Hoje é dia dos choros de alegrias.

Hoje faz um ano em que Edward e eu estamos ainda mais completos.

O tema do aniversário deles foi animais. A decoração mais linda do mundo. Thomas e Sophie riram, brincaram, correram e caíram, porque tem apenas duas semanas que os dois estão andando, com diferença de uma semana entre os dois.

Depois de muita agitação.

Agora estamos aqui, os dois olhando para as nossas alegrias e maiores bênçãos.

Edward está em pé atrás de mim, com os braços ao redor de minha cintura, com o queixo em meu ombro. Enquanto olhamos os dois dormiram juntinhos.

\- Eu te amo. – ele sussurra em meu ouvido. – Obrigado por me tornar uma pessoa ainda mais feliz do que poderia imaginar ser. –

\- Obrigada a você por ser esse pai incrível. – viro meu rosto em sua direção. – Ver você com eles me deixou ainda mais apaixonada por você. – beijo seus lábios com delicadeza. – Eu também te amo. –

 _ **Obrigada por chegar até.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Originalmente esse seria o último capítulo, mas uma parte muito importante para mim, eu decidi colocar como Epílogo.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mas não se preocupe que ele já está pronto... dependendo de como for, na próxima quinta posto ele.**_


	7. Epílogo

_**Como prometido, aqui está o ultimo capitulo do Bônus...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Boa leitura..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nos vemos na nota final**_

 **Quatro anos depois**

Hoje é um dos dias mais feliz da minha vida.

Hoje a Bella vai receber o meu nome.

Hoje é o dia do nosso casamento.

Quando paro para pensar nesses últimos anos, meu coração enche de amor e alegria.

Thomas e Sophie são donos de 50% dos motivos... Bella é a razão dos outros 50%.

[...]

 _Como notamos logo nos primeiros meses dos gêminos. Sophie é a filha decidida e cheia de razão, mas não desobediente e birrenta. Thomas é o filho alegre, brincalhão, porém mais calmo._

 _Enquanto Sophie herdou a minha paixão por baisebol... Thomas herdou a paixão da mãe. Sendo que ambos amam ler, sim, isso mesmo, Hoje eles estão com cinco anos, de pura energia, e já sabem ler._

 _E ao contrario do que somos questionados não forçamos os nossos filhos a aprenderem a ler assim tão novinhos, mas desde pequenos eles tem amor pelas palavras e quando notamos isso passamos a incentiva-los e tudo ficou mais fácil quando eles começaram a ir para escola._

 _Eles não leem livros difíceis e grandes, nada disso, eles leem livrinhos com historias cheio de cores e figuras._

 _Mas com toda certeza essa fato nos deixam cheios de orgulho e sorrisos._

 _..._

 _Quando eles completaram três anos. Bella e eu passamos a brincar com os dois, todo domingo, de beisebol. Sophie é a fascinada por beisebol, mas Thomas também aproveita bastante esses momentos._

 _Nada era mais fascinante do que vê-lo com os seus bracinhos e perninhas pequenas correndo atrás da bola ou tentando rebatê-las._

 _Este hábito nos aproximou como família._

[...]

E aqui estou.

Em pé no altar.

Esperando a Mulher da minha vida para dizer o sim definitivo.

Ao meu Lado está Emmett, meu amigo da Faculdade que fez parte de todos os momentos de minha vida, desde que nela chegou.

Estou olhando para o chão, esfregando as minhas mãos suadas na minha calça, quando a primeira musica começa a tocar.

Meu coração acelera e minha boca se alarga com o sorriso de pai orgulhoso, ao ver meus filhos entrando na igreja.

Sophie é a menina das flores.

Thomas é o que está trazendo o anel.

E esse momento é o motivo de termos esperado tantos anos para nos casarmos, queríamos isso, que nossos filhos estivessem presentes de maneira ativa em nosso casamento.

Sophie está usando o seu vestido de princesa, como ela o chamou, branco com detalhes na cor azul, sua cor favorita. Usando uma tiara toda florida, com flores azuis. Seus cabelos liso e castanho claro, seus olhos são da mesma cor dos da Bella. Em sua boca está o sorriso mais doce do mundo. Ela está completamente sem um pingo de timidez.

Thomas está logo atrás, usando um terno semelhante ao meu. Ele é como a Bella e todos dizem, a minha cópia. Seus cabelos embora mais lisos que os meus, são quase da mesma cor, só que o dele é mais puxado para o ruivo. Seus olhos são verdes e brilhantes. Seu sorriso contigo e tímido também está presente.

Dos dois, Thomas era quem estava mais nervoso, em relação a esse momento.

Passando alguns minutos os dois chegam no altar, os dois veem em minha direção, após deixarem a cesta de flores e o anel em cima da mesa ao lado, para se agarrarem em minhas pernas.

\- O que achou papai? – Sophie com sua vozinha doce e delicada pergunta.

\- Você foi fantástica meu amor, linda demais. – me abaixo para beijar sua testa.

Thomas também agarrado a minha perna apenas sorrir para mim.

\- E você meu pequeno homem, me deixa sempre orgulhoso. Você também foi fantástico. – abaixo-me beijo a sua testa.

\- Eu e sua mãe amamos muito vocês. – declaro.

\- Venham meus amores, é a hora da mamãe de vocês entrar. – Esme os chama, ao chegar perto de nós, os levando para banco da primeira fila.

\- Está bem vovó. – ambos respondem ao mesmo tempo.

E nesse intervalo meu coração entra mais uma vez em macha, levanto os meus olhos em direção à porta ainda fechada da igreja, com eles já ardendo, esperando pelo momento em que minha futura esposa vai entrar.

No que me pareceram horas depois, as portas se abrem.

E por trás dela, com o sorriso mais lindo de todos, completamente linda em seu vestido de noiva.

A mãe de meus filhos.

A mulher por quem sempre fui apaixonado.

Aquela que não se importou se eu era mais novo.

Isabella Swan.

Futura senhora Cullen.

A mulher da minha vida.

A razão dos meus sorrisos.

E a mulher que mais desejo, depois de todos esses anos.

Começa a entrar na igreja.

E as lagrimas que eu estava segurando... Começam a escorrer por meu rosto.

E assim o nosso felizes para sempre segue para uma nova etapa.

 **FIM**

 _ **Agradeço a todas que leram esse bônus.. agradeço a quem comentou e mesmo a quem não comentou...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Confesso que quando comecei a planejar o que teria nos bônus essa cena do epilogo era a que estava mais ansiosa para escrever, que ficou do jeitinho que eu queria, espero de todo coração que vocês tenham gostado também...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Desculpe aqueles que queriam um pouco de drama, não sou boa nessa área e nem comédia hahaha...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Obrigada mais um vez... e Até breve, quem sabe rs..**_


End file.
